It's Beginning To Get To Me
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: SPNG: X finally gets what he wants, the chance to see Belle again but like everything in his life there a problem. X is spun into a world of broken hearts, secrets from the past, and the ghost of old heross long dead. Sequel to Through Glass.
1. I wanted something

_Note: This is set after the Low Price of Fame. The title is after the song 'It's Beginning to get to me' by Snow Patrol. They maybe ooc but when I did this the show only had like four episodes. Anyway, enjoy the story. Oh, I don't own this show… or the song._

X stood before the swarm of fans. Inside he was worried over his brother, but he didn't seem like he felt anything other then the joy of winning on the outside. When Speed finally crossed the finish line, X ran to his brothers' side. They talked only for a few moments before X walked away. It looked like he was being pulled away by the two girls more than walking away. X, lost in his own world, almost didn't notice the young girl watching him.

As X slipped away from his ever loving fans and left the track, he thought over Belle. He felt odd and out of place being between the two young ladies. He honestly didn't want to be any where near them, but then again he didn't want to be with his red headed girlfriend. Belle had been something of an eye opener to him. Why couldn't he stop thinking about that one blonde fan of his away? He hadn't seen her in weeks and they had only spoken once. But still there was something about her. X lost himself in a world of thoughts.

"Hey X!" That voice sounded so…no, it couldn't be her. X thought. "That race was fun to watch, but you could've done better." It was her voice.

"Belle!" X turned around shocked. "What are you doing here?" The question seemed to spill out of his lips without thinking. X nearly ran to her side. It took all he had out to hold her close to him.

"Uh?" Belle parted her cutie pink mouth. She looked paler then shedid before and her hair was different. Her hair was no longer blond but black. She crossed her long arms over her black and blue short sleeved shirt. "You don't want me here do you?" She asked as if she knew the answer. Her long legs were covered up by dark blue jeans. Her hair fell into her eyes and as she brushed it back more hair fell forward.

"No." X said after a while. "I just thought you won't come. It was been awhile." She looked up quickly.

"I had things to do." She sounded a bit upset. "You should know how life is. Things come up." She dropped her arms to her side. "I have to go."

"What?" X looked confused. "You just got here!" She smiled with mischief and giggled at what he said.

"I have some things to do. I only had a few minutes. Sorry." She slowly moved backwards. "See you around campus." She sounded sexy as she said her goodbye to him.X watched as she moved away. The way she moved her hips seem lovely to him. It wasn't forced or some thing that she did by willing it. He could tell that it was natural for her. He heard her dark blue heels hit the ground softly. He smiled to himself when his brother came to his side.

"Who was that?"

"Someone I met once." X left his brother. He was tried of acting. He just wanted to go to his room and be by himself. He knew he wouldn't be missed. He rarely ever was. People didn't care about him not really.

The moon shined brightly within X's room. Unlike Speed and the other students, X had no roommates. So, his room seemed larger then the others and it was by only a few inches. There was a queen sized bed with gray sheets in the center of the room. It was pushed back against a side wall. It was close enough to the window to give light, but far enough away so that no one can watch him in his sleep. That was never happening again if he could have it. That fan girl was creepy.

X's desk was placed under the window. It was made of cherry wood and his black laptop sat in the middle of the desk. The rest of the table was covered with CD's and other personal things like that. His walls were painted navy blue and full of posters. Some of him and others of famous racers. One was even of his dad.

X was staring at a picture in his hand. It was a simple hand drawing of a young girl. Her face was missing. He threw the picture onto his desk. There were more drawings just like that one. Each one was faceless. None of the pictures came out right in the end. None of them could come close to how stunning she was. "Belle…" He wondered if he could finally get the face right now that he had seen her again. But so far, it didn't seem so... He hoped to see her soon and for longer than what they had had.

X sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. It was close to midnight and he still couldn't sleep. All his thoughts were on Belle. _What did she mean when she said she would see him on campus? And why did she leave like that?_ While waiting for his computer to load, X stepped into his private bathroom. The bathroom was all his only because no one stayed in the bedroom contacting to it. "What's this?" On the bathroom mirror, there was a note written in blue ink. 'Hi, I'm your new roommate. I'm all set up in the room contacting to this one. See you soon.'

"What? When did this happen?" X was shocked. No one told him about this. He looked over at the two doors that led to the bathroom. One was led to his room but the other led to his new roommate. X was boiling with rage. How could his uncle do this to him? It wasn't fair. There was no way this was happening. A roommate would be a nightmare. It would be a way for crazy fans to bother him. First Belle came back into his life just to leave him in moments and now he was given a roommate without warning. He hated his life so much.

_Note: This was hard. I had no idea were to start. Still not happy with this opening, but it's okay. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. BYE_


	2. That's purer then the water

_Note: X is such a cute guy, but he was such an ego. Sigh…Belle will help with that. I own nothing…yet. Oh, this is in X's point of view._

There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was bright and warm outside. It was seven in the morning. I had only slept for five hours. That didn't stop me from _happily_waking up. It seemed like I was always horny. It wasn't that Annalisa wasn't putting out. I just couldn't touch her. I could hardly even look at her. Why couldn't I get the image of that blond angel out of my mind was beyond me. Oh, wait! She wasn't blond anymore.

The lower half of my body ached at the thought of her. I would need a cold shower today. I moaned at my luck as I pulled myself up. The bathroom was empty and for a moment I thought that last night was a dream. But I was soon brought back to reality by another note on the mirror. 'Hi, again… I hoped to see you this morning, but I'm an early raiser so you were still a sleep. I hope to meet you soon. Sorry about crashing your space.'

Will maybe if I was lucky, I would never see him. I laughed at that thought. When had I ever been lucky? I stepped into the shower. The cold water felt good against my skin as I remembered the dream I had during the night. It didn't take long to finish my shower. I was in a rash to see my uncle after all. I was still pissed about having a new roommate.

The hallways were bare since it was Saturday. I should've been with Annalise, but she had sent me a text message saying something came up. She was doing that a lot lately. I went straight to the headmaster's office. I ran right through my brothers' loser friend, Conner. Now that I think about it, I should have said sorry. I ran straight to the door and ripped it open.

There he was sitting at his desk…but there was someone else with him. "Oh, X I was just about to send for you." I slowly come forward. My anger slowly melting away. The person sat still in the chair. "This is your new roommate." The teenager slowly turned around in the chair. "This is Sybelle Archer. She will be with us for now on."

"Hi." She smiled as she stood up. "I told you I would see around." Her skirt came to her knees and her shirt looked so nice on her. I did my best to stop looking at her chest.

"Oh, did you know each other?"

"No. Not really." She said for me. "We met once after a race but we never really talked or anything."

"I see. Will, X while you're here could you show her around the school?" He seemed to know that I would yes. As I left his office with Belle, I thought over what just happened. I pulled her to the side. Her eyes looked even lovelier then I remembered. Her hazel eyes stared right through my soul. In an odd way, it felt right being with her like this.

"Belle…I" I couldn't think of the words I had been waiting to tell her. There was so much that I wanted to know about her.

"How's your girlfriend?" She asked in a cold tone as she started walking. I was hurt by her question. I had forgotten all about Annalise. I didn't understand why but my heart seemed upset by this fact. She appeared to be hurt as well or maybe it was just something I imaged.

"She's good." I said as an after thought. "We had plans to go out tonight, but she kind of canceled on me." I glanced over at Belle. She had no idea where I was going with this. "Do you want to do something with me later?" We had reached a set of stairs.

"Are you asking me out?" She sounded a bit unsure. And while I was asking her out on a date, she didn't need to know that. Besides I still had a girlfriend. Belle didn't seem the type to be okay with being the other woman. She should never be the other woman. She should be the only woman.

"No." I didn't think it was a lie. Like I had said, she should never be the other woman. "I just thought we could hang out tonight."

"Oh, will if that's the case, we could get takeout and watch movies all night." While that sounded great, that wasn't what I had had in mind. I wouldn't lie I did want her alone in my room but not as friends. I guess it was a start. I really didn't have a choice at this point.

"Yeah, that would be great. What movies do you want to watch?" Please, God let her say horror movies. Please God.

"We could watch horror movies. Nightmare on Elm Street and Hell Riser movies sounds good to you?" She had good taste in movies. That most be a sign from God.

"Yea. I'll get the movies and you can get the popcorn. We can watch them in my room." I almost left her here.

"Wait. We should get pizza or something to eat... and drinks would be good too." She smiled at my joy. I wondered if she could see how I felt about her. How could she? I didn't even know how I felt about her. I didn't even really know her but I felt like I did.

"Don't worry I will bring that too. Tin crest pizzas with pepperonis sound good?" She nodded. "And what would you like to drink?" I really didn't what to bring the wrong thing just in case.

"Coke Cole would be great and maybe root beer." She said kindly. Belle looked so sweet in the golden rays of the sun. She looked like a goddess to me. I felt my body longing for her. It throbbed within me. I went to get everything ready for tonight. It may have been eleven in the morning, but I thought it would be better to get it out of the way. "I'll see you at seven then." She yelled. That helped. Why did I forget to set up the time? For once, I think I was truly happy.

_Note: I think this chapter was better then the first. It seems slow now but it will pick up. Read and review._ Thank you for reading. I will do my best to update but keep reading.


	3. Like we were

_Note: I still own nothing, just so you know. Will as you can tell Sybelle is going to be a big problem for Annalise or is she? And X thought his life couldn't get much worse. Sorry it took so long to update. __**This is told from Sybelle's view.**_

It was almost seven. I took one lost look into my mirror. I hoped that I didn't look like a slut. I was wearing short dark purple boxers for girl and a white t-shirt that a little too big on me. I didn't want X to think of me as a whore, but I did want him to notice me. He was charming in his way. The only real problem I had with him was that he had a slutly girlfriend and his ego was huge.

Then again didn't he have a right to be that way? I let my hair fall down to my shoulders. It looked good that way. At least to me it did. I turned around to look over my room. The wine colored walls were covered in poster of Racer X. He was the best racer in his day. I always thought that Racer X was Rex Racer which may seem silly to others but not to me. There was something about how they raced that seemed too similar. That was why Rex Racer covered my walls as will.

I kissed the picture of Rex before I left my room. I hoped that when X saw my room he wouldn't think that the pictures were of him. They did look a little like. I reflected on what I would say tonight and how I would act. It was something I did for reports and people who asked too many questions about me. I felt bad for having to lie to everyone here, but it was the only way. I had to lie about so much already. I was seventeen and I had spent my whole life lying.

"Rex watch over me. You are the only person who will understand me... besides my aunt." I pulled back from the picture. I went to the door that led to the bathroom. X was standing by my door.

"Hi." He said to me. I smiled like a little girl. God, how anyone could look at him and feel nothing was beyond me. My heart skipped a beat when he looked into my eyes. I wish he stopped looking at me as if I were the most beautiful thing in the world. It made it hard to do the right thing. All I could think about were those movies were a knight come to town and rides off with his beloved. I wish that could be me. But with my luck, I'd be crused or casted as something beautiful and evil.

"Hi." I stepped out of my room with a bowl of popcorn and handed it to him. What was wrong with me? Why did I only say hi to him? I crossed the room with what little grace I had. I turned around to ask if X was coming. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn that he was checking me out. I had to stop thinking about him that way. He had a _girlfriend. _

"Yea…I was just thinking."

"Oh, well be careful. That most be something new for you." He gave me a look of announce. He looked so cute with that face. I felt even worse about this. It wasn't right what I was doing.

"Why did you ask for a private room?" Thank God, he couldn't see my face. I had thought he would ask me later when I had my story straightened out.

"Oh, my school…my old school burned down." I had to say what they told me to say. "It was really bad. I would have thought you heard about it." I had to tell him that. It was the only way. They would have been unhappy if I had given him another answer.

"You went to Killer Instinct." He sounded surprised by this. "You most be really good behind the wheel." He seemed lost in thought. "I can't wait to see you race."

"You and everyone else," I whispered to myself. "Anyway, I am one of the best racers there and I didn't want to deal with fans. Hey, I thought we were going to watch movies not talk about racing." I smiled at him and I did my best to truly mean it. I loved the way he acted. It was nice to meet a guy who wasn't trying anything with me. I had enough of that at my old school.

"And what's wrong with talking about racing?"

"Well nothing, but racing is only a part of what makes us up." I sighed. "I don't think it's fair when people do that to me. So, I don't want to do that with you." I remembered all the times when people came to me about racing. It really made me sad knowing that's what they only cared about.

Three hours later we were on his bed. He was resting on his back with his head against a pillow while I was on my stomach at the foot of the bed. I loved how soft his queen sized bed felt. I screamed into the covers as Freddy killed one of the girls in the movie. I heard X laughing behind me. I looked back at him. Why did he have to be so wonderful? I had thought that spending time with him would put an end to my crush. I was wrong which was something new for me. I shifted my body so that I was sitting on my knees. I pouted at him.

"It's not funny X." He pulled me next to him so that I was lying by his side. I felt tried. The day had been long and I had to do so much. I can't recall being awake when he put on another movie, but after that every thing became blank. I thought I heard him speaking to me. I can't be sure.

The only thing I'm sure of was my dream. It was weird. Everything seemed so real. It felt real and I felt out of place, like I was there and I wasn't. I knew one thing. I was in another body that felt similar to my body and different at the same time. I was in an alleyway where nobody would pass by…and there was this man. I looked closer. My heart raced with fear. Rex Racer stood before me. He was wearing the Racer X costume without the mask. He gazed at me with hateful eyes.

I started to cry when he looked at me. My heart broke at that moment. I was dreaming of him again. Rex placed his mask back on and left me weeping. I felt weak and like a lost child. "X! X! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I yelled so loud that it hurt to breathe. "Please don't leave me…plllease." I begged the ghost that no longer could hear me.

I think that a part of me died inside because I couldn't feel much after that. It took me a few days before I could laugh or smile. In those few days, the hardest thing for me to do was getting out of bed.

_Note: Poor Sybelle. Do you think its okay? I'm trying to write in away that you get to feel for them. R and R Please._


	4. It's not there now

_Note: I don't own this show. If I don't say that in the last chap, then sorry. __**Anyway this is X's point of view.**_

I couldn't tell you when Sybelle fell asleep but I knew at that moment that I wasn't going to bring her to her room. The thought of her resting next to me sounded so attractive that I had to pursue it. I slowly rose from the bed and turned the DVD player and the TV off. I went back to Sybelle and pulled the sheets over her. I moved a lock of hair from her face.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered to myself. I switched off the light before climbing into bed. I laid her head on my chest and wrapped my arms around her. I could hear her whispering in her sleep. "X, don't go…don't leave me."

"I won't" I whispered back. "I won't leave you…ever again." I don't know what came over me. The best way I could ever describe the feeling that coursed through me was bliss. I felt…mmm…I felt like this was where I belonged for the rest of my life. That night was a first time for me. I had never experienced such a sensation as that before. Was that what they meant by _true happiness_?

The next morning came too soon for me. My heart bled as I watched Sybelle leave my arms. She seemed embarrassed, a bit ashamed at being in my arms. There were points in my life were I wanted to cry. One was when my dad left. Another was when I realized he wasn't coming back. There were a couple of other times. None were as powerful as the two that I mentioned and the one I was going through now.

I wished that I knew what I could have said to bring her back. I didn't know what to do. I lost myself in thought. I didn't notice her leaving the room. I heard the door shut softly and I knew I wouldn't see her for awhile.

I was…shaking. It took all I could do not to cry. I pulled myself up from the mattress. I walked to the door. To my surprise, the door was unlocked. The bathroom was empty. So, I traveled to the other door. I didn't want to open it. I just stood by it. I listened to the soft cries on the other side. I waited by the door for what seemed like hours before I went to take a shower.

The water burned my skin as I held on to whatever I could to keep from falling. As my skin reddened, I felt angry and I wanted to leave. I wanted nothing to do with her. If she was ashamed, then I should leave her to rot. She doesn't care. If she did, then why would she act like it was wrong? Didn't she feel something last night?

I left my room in a hurry after my shower. I wanted to get away from everything, from everyone. I did it the only way I knew how. I started driving as fast as I could around the track. No matter what I did, I still felt sick with anger and pain. Why was I feeling this way? I never got that way over Annalise when she left me like that. Why was Sybelle making me feel this way?

_Note: I think I' going to stop here. Thanks for reading._


	5. Ineloquence and anger

_Note: This takes place two days before 'Be cruel to your school.' This is Sybelle's point of view. Oh…right…I don't own anything here._

The day was unusually cold. It was almost a week since I had last talked to X. I had missed him so much. In fact, it was scary how much I missed him. Every morning was hard for me. Whenever I walked in the halls, I felt tears in my eyes. I could feel his anger when ever he looked at me. I felt ashamed to be near him. How could I have been so stupid? It was bad enough that I had feelings for him, but now he most be sickened by me. That had to be why he hated me.

I did everything I could think of to keep away from him. I got up early in the morning before anyone else and at night I was the last to come in. I think it was starting to show because the bags under my eyes were getting really dark. My skin appeared to be paler then normal. I started wearing sunglasses indoors to hide my features plus they made me look good.

X had tried to talk to me a few times, but I always found some way of avoiding him. There was nothing to talk about. I didn't understand why he looked at me that way. It made me uncomfortable and the worst part is I think Annalise noticed. It was that or she was a bitch that liked causing others pain. I couldn't even eat at school any more. I was starving half the time though I'm sure my grandfather would've seen no problem in that if he knew. Thank the Lord I kept food in my room and garage and he didn't know.

I didn't mind the lack of food or sleep. It was livable…sort of. What really got to me was Annalise? She made me feel so…so horrible and for the life of me I couldn't understand why. Did she think that I would tell X about James? I wouldn't do that. It wasn't any of my business.

Uh…life was hard. Tomorrow I would've been here a week. One week here and I had made Annalise angry at me…X was…I don't know what was going on between us. I sat at my mirror brushing my hair. My pants rested on my hips. My top was small and tight. I wished that I had picked a better outfit when I heard the door open.

I stared at X through the mirror in front of me. "You should have said something before coming in." I was shocked to say the least.

He looked a little hurt, but he smiled just the same. "I would've knocked, but then you could've jumped out the window." Oh, he knew I was avoiding him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I felt ashamed of myself. "I just had things to do." I turned my head to face him. He appeared to be an angel who lost his wings. In that moment, I wished we weren't fighting. "I don't want to be around people who are mad at me for no reason." I snapped

Angel or not, X wasn't going to do this to me. I wouldn't be the other woman. "You have been anger at me and I don't know why. So, if I Have Been Avoiding YOU, then it was because you were Acting like a child. I will not be nor act like a fool to please you." He was a jerk. He saw nothing wrong with the way he acted.

"How dare you-"

"How dare I? You are the one that acts like a god among mortals." I was speaking from my heart, on how I felt about him. "And as a lowly mortal, I refuse to worship you. You may be a great racer, but that means nothing if you're mean and cruel." I stared into his beautiful eyes. "I won't stand to be treated another less then an equal. And I doubt that you could do that." I felt like crying. Was I crying? I couldn't tell. I closed my eyes.

Anger oozed out into my words. "Get out of my room and don't come back till you know what it means to be friend, if that even is possible or at least know how to act like a normal person." I heard the door slam shut and felt like I had done the wrong thing even when I hadn't done anything wrong at all.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Are all we have

_Note: I've been unable to type my story. This is set during "Be cruel to your school" and is in X's point of view._

I lost. It wasn't like me to loss. Maybe Sybelle was right. Maybe I was acting like a child. The track wasn't a place to fight with Speed. Why had I done that? I thought about Sybelle when he said those cruel things. I felt like if I lost I would've lost her.

I walked by the lot full of garages. As long as I had free time, I could work on my car. I was almost there when I hear a small crying for joy. "Sybelle…" She looked at me sadly.

"So, are you done acting like a child?" She asked softly. There were others with her. A young man and woman left the garage. I think they knew it was best to leave.

"No, I don't think I have." She sighed sadly. I think she knew I was talking about the race.

"I saw your race. What did he say to bring that out of you?" She spoke kindly. I walked slowly towards her. Her breasts looked gorgeous under her bright red top. Her jeans were deadly tight on her.

"He said enough." She nodded her head sweetly. "So, I take it we're good." I gazed into her kind hazel eyes. I knew her answer the moment she took my hand into hers.

"Of course we're good." She pulled me inside her garage. "We may fight and get anger with each other, but in the end racing is all we have. So, we have to be good."

She was right. It was cold and lonely, the world of racing. It was our world, but I wanted her to be apart of my world and I didn't want my world to be cold or lonely.

"I would like it if I had more then that." I pulled at her arm. "Promise me that you will be all I have. When everything is gone, I want us, each other, to be all we have." She smiled at me. Her smile was warm and true.

"We are all we have? Fighting and ineloquence included?" She asked cautiously

"Sure, why shouldn't we be?" I pulled her into my arms. For the first time that day, I felt happy. Why couldn't Annalise make me feel this way? I hated thinking about my _girlfriend_. When I was with her, it felt wrong. Like she was with me becuase I almost never lost. While, Sybelle casted off this feeling. It was like she didn't care if I made first place. Was that why I like being with Belle over Annalise? "What does ineloqence mean?"

"It mean lack of talking." She said into my neck. "I learned it a few weeks ago. I like the word. Ineloqence!" I laughed a bit and for a moment I forget all about my race. "Would you like to help me with my car?" She smiled saddly. "I have to finish rebuilding her."

"Sure, I would like that."

Note: I know this isn't much towards the story but its one of lifes moments. Short and sweet. Thinking of doing a spin off of this story. Tell me if I should.


	7. Like Saturn's rings

Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had no idea here to set this but finally I set it after "The Note". This is from X's point of view.

I felt confused by everything happening in my life. Sybelle had been my only real friend for the past few days. After the note from dad, she was the only one I could talk to. It was like is understood what I was going through. My father left me and it felt like he was only coming back for Speed. Sybelle said she knew what it felt like. She spent her whole life being loved for what she could do and not who she was. She told me things that I knew she never told anyone else. It was like only we could truly understand each other.

She had been here only a few weeks and I felt like...like she was the only one I would ever need in my life. I couldn't image my future without her somewhere in it. I really enjoyed being with her. Every second with her was like the rash of racing. Maybe that was why I loved our time together. It stopped being so much about how much I wanteed her and more on how good she made me feel as person. I may have been slowly losing my fans to Speed but I was gaining myself through Sybelle.

"Hey X!" I turned to look at Sybelle. She smiled warmly at me. Her black shirt was a mess and so were her blue jeans. "I finished my car last night."

"So, that's why you're a mess?" She looked down at herself. She didn't know how she looked. She made a face and cursed.

"I forget to change." She sighed and bit her lower lip. "Anyway...the car is perfect. I can't wait to race her."

"I thought you gave up racing after your mother died." The statement shocked her a little. She laughed it off and then I got it. The anniversary of her mothers death. "Your racing on the day your mother died." She nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm doing it in honor of her. My first race in a year and I'm going to win. Because I always win."

"What race are you entering? I would like to watch you in action." She smiled wickedly at me. Like she knew something I didn't.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." She was playing a game with me.

"Oh, will I now?" She wasn't going to tell me today or any time soon, but I would have fun trying to guess which race. There shouldn't be too many races in July. "So, are you going to the Saturn's Rings race?"  
"You know the race I'm racing in is kind of like Saturn's Rings." She was giving me hints. At least she was making it fair.  
"So, what do I get if I guess the right race"  
"Whatever you want? I could make more things for your car. You said you like that ray gun I made you a few weeks ago. I could make more things like that."

"Yeah, that would be awesome." The ray gun was a big help when I was being chased during that fake note stunt. "Okay. You're on." And if she did make new parts and upgrades for my car, I would spend more time with her.  
"You know that you're never going to get it right." I think the only reason she challenged me was to get my mind off of Annalise and my dad. In away, it was just what I needed.  
By the day of Saturn's Rings, I still didn't know what race she was entering. The month was half way over too. It was July 17 and Sybelle was no where to be found. I didn't feel right starting a race without talking to her. In a way, she became my luck charm. I felt a little unsure about race today. I was... worried about her. In the past week, Sybelle had become... sadder...

I hurried off to the track. My car sat next to a beautiful car. It was mostly black with purple lines running along the side of the car. The front had a picture of a girl. The woman looked pale and dead. Her dark hair flowed out in waves. The picture remind of Sybelle.

"Do you like my car X?" That was Sybelle's voice. I was racing her today. "I told you my race would be like Saturn's Rings." She flashed me a smile but her eyes seemed

_Note: Sorry for not updating sooner._


	8. An icy loop around me

_Note: This chapter may...umm...be really bad. I've never done a racing sence before. Sooo...yea...mmm...sorry if it isn't any good. P.S If you didn't know, I don't own this_. Oh, while writing this I got confused about which announcer was which. So Joe is _Like this_ and Grace is _Like this._ Hope that helps.

"Hey, X! Ready to lose." Sybelle spoke with a smirk spread across her beautiful face. She looked so sexy in her racing gear. I was still in shock. I was going to race Sybelle. This was a nightmare and how could she be in this race? This race were for the best racers in the country. You had to be asked to came here.

I went inside my car. I sat there ready for the race, but I doubt that I would be ready for Sybelle. I had a feeling that this race...that this day would change my life.

--

_'The racer are waiting for the green light. You can feel the chill in the air. Many fans have been waiting their lives for this and in a few seconds the age old question shall be answered. Who is the better racing family?'_

_'Will...Joe my money is on Sybelle Archer. I've seen many of her races and I know for a fact she is hell on wheels. She seems to have more of that Daring family blood in her then her mother ever had.'_

_'I don't know Grace. X Racer is a powerful racer who can ran cirlces around some of the greatest racer in history. He may even be better then his father.'_

--

The turned green and I was soon in the lead followed by Sybelle. She seemed differnet behind the wheel. It was amazing to watch her race. She had an air of grace about her. We neared the frist turn. I made it without any trouble. Sybelle turned hard hitting the driver next to her with the back of car. He slide to a stop. What the hell? That looked like it was...no, fucking way.

--

_'..and there's the start. X racer taking the lead follow by Sybelle Archer...followed...wait what's this? Sybelle Archer has pushed a racer off the track in the sift turn.'_

_'Grace, the race is only a minent in and we already have to tell the hosptile to warm a bed. The quetion on eveyone's mind is did she mean to do that?'_

_--_

The ice rings were coming up. Sybelle and I were neck and neck. I thought about the way she tunred and the speeds she was going at. It wasn't very safe. She had said it herself. She didn't knew how fast she could go before something could or would go wrong. I felt sick inside, but pushed it away. She was doing fine. She even pushed the three place winner from last year off the road.

I pushed the thought out of my mind. I shouldn't care about anyone when on the track. It was something that could cost me the race. I couldn't lose this race. No, matter what Sybelle said! I put every bit of my soul into the race. I wasn't going to let my father down.

--

_'Joe,there seems to something going on down there. X and Sybelle are having there privte race. Every other racer is far from veiw.'_

_'The other races have on chance of making first or second.'_

_'You have to wonder whats going on in those two's minds.'_

_--_

I passed the loops of ice with out trouble. Sybelle was in fornt of me. I hated the fact that she pushed ahead during the loops. She really didn't care about her safety. It was odd seeing her this way. The weirdest part was that I enjoyed it. Finally, I someone I could race agianst.

I pushed my car faster and we were neck and neck again. Another set of icy rings came up. and after that would be the finish line. I was going to beat her. I only lost a hand full of races and this wasn't going to be one of them.

--

_'Here they come the final loops and then the finsh line'._

_'__Grace this has get to be one amzing race. I am amazed at their skill level. I feel bad for the sucker who missed this.'_

_'Oh, Sybelle takes the led followed by X. They finsh the first loop and then the second.'_

_'It is the half way through the third loop. Sybelle is still in the led. She is going unblievable speed. Oh My God...'_

_--_

Sybelle was going too fast. She has to put the break on now if she wants to make that turn. I watched in horror as her car lost control for a moment and she almost hits the icy wall. I drove passsed her. It made me sick. There was something wrong with her breaks but I knew it couldn't be something she did. She wouldn't be so careless.

Sybelle was behead me. It felt odd be in front of her and it also felt like we had done this dance before. We are beside each other now. I feel a smirk cover my face. It was more then a game now that I had her. It wasn't so lonely. I felt whole again. I knew that when I crossed the finsh line I wouldn't be empty. Together we crossed the finsh line.

The judges said we had a photo finsh. They talked it over for half an hour. In that short time, I watched Sybelle smile for her fans. She signed every paper they showed her. She was loving every bit of this. The judges were done. I knew the moment I crossed the finsh line.

**"The winner is Sybelle Archer."**

**Note to Readers- Sorry it took so long. Had things to do and stuff. I will try to update again real soon.**


	9. Too hard to hold

Note: Sorry for I not updating for a month. It was wrong I knew. This is October 17 in the story and from X's point of view. Sorry if it seems off. I was trying to finish this off. It was import to the story and to their relationship.

Two months. Two months. It seemed longer then that. Was it weird that I had counted down the days? This was insane. How long could I keep this up? My friends were bond to notice something was wrong. Still, two months. Maybe I should've given her my number. Would that have been seen as flirting? Mmmmm...Two months to the day.

Where had she been during that time? Was it right to ask her? Would she every tell me? I watched Sybelle sleeping form as I thought this over. The rays of daybreak shined down on her. It had only been a few hours before when she came back.

I stared at the walls and thought over everything. Sybelle had been missing for two months to the day. I had last seen her talking to twins. They looked off to me, but I had no right to say anything. The twins made my body chill. The thought of her with them…It killed me inside. The moment I gazed at them I was afraid for her.

I closed my eyes to fall a sleep. Just as I was about to go to sleep I heard the water running in the bathroom. It was her. I knew it was her. Just like I knew she needed me right then. When I opened the door, the lights were still off. I turned them as I rushed in. The sink was steaming from the vipers of the hot water. I turned it off as I walked to the shower.

The shower was steaming from the hot water. I was shocked when I looked down at Sybelle. She was crying and her clothes were covered in blood. She looked so helpless. So, beautiful and helpless… My…angels like her should never look so lost. In an odd way, I was happy because I lone was seeing this side of her.

I looked into her eyes and I knew that this wasn't time for questions. She needed me and that was all that matter. I wish could've said something to her then. She said they were after her. I knew she meant those two boys. She must have killed them to save herself. She was talking in riddles about how _they_ won't stay down, that _they_ wouldn't leave her alone.

Her body felt lifeless in my arms. Her crying kept me up all night by her side. The moment, as bad as it was, was perfect in an odd way. I hated the look in her eyes. I hated the way she seemed lost and I hated watching her cry. I hated seeing her so lost…but I loved the fact that I saw it. It made her human. It made her wonderful. It made my…my love for more real. I loved that moment like I loved winning my first race. It was special and…and meant the world to me. _**I **_was the one she leaned on when she was scared.

In the morning, she pulled away from my arms. The moment was gone and so was she. Sybelle was going to be different. She wasn't going to crying or look lost, not in public. She had image to keep or remake. She would be strong and beautiful. Just not in the way I thought she was. And I had an image I needed to break free from if I ever wanted to be myself again. I didn't see her for the rest of the day.


	10. Lash out first

Note: I, Bloody Nikki, do not own this show. I own nothing. Now, read the story and review. Also, Wicked soundtrack is great. No good deed is amazing. This is Sybelle's point of view.

I was anger at my grandfather. I didn't want to speak to him or anyone for that matter. I couldn't believe what he put me through. How could he do that to family, his own flesh and blood?

I hated him for what he did to me. He knew _those men._ He knew they would take me. My grandfather let them kidnap me to 'make me a stronger racer, a stronger person…to make a Daring out of me.' He acted like it was nothing….like I was nothing.

He didn't care about me. I talked to him after that night with X and killing those guys. He smiled at me and said I was a true Daring now. I killed _them_ to end the pain and the torture like he knew I would. I escaped from them and was in the hospital for two weeks before _they_ came after me. He told them where I was. _They _wouldn't leave me alone… The tears burned my eyes as I thought about the things they did to me. _They _even tried to rape me. And my grandfather let _them _take me. He made me a killer because it was best for him.

I looked at my room…at my clothes. The colors…my old self were laughing at me, laughing at the puppet. I screamed as I threw my things around the room.

It was like I finally saw myself as a Daring. It was odd. I knew what I was going to do. I had finally crossed that line between right and being a Daring. I would win my races and do what no other Daring had done before me. I would bring down my grandfather. It would only take time which I was glad to give up.

My grandfather wanted me to be a Daring and I would become a Daring on my terms. I would break free from Danny Daring, my dear old grandfather. How? I didn't know yet, but it would be end of him. I wasn't going to let my future be controlled by him any longer and I wasn't going to have a child come into this world that he could harm.

First things first, I would dress my way and not like my mothers doll or my grandfathers puppet. I would buy new clothes to match the guy my grandfather wanted me to date. I would date this man for my plan. I would destroy my grandfather by follow his orders or what he believe as his orders and I would take a few other people down with him. I smiled at the thought of hurting him or maybe even killing him.

I needed to throw away the old me. It was the only way to stop him and save myself from my mother's fate. I would be free like my aunt Diana. I just won't die like she did. My grandfather and her killer, whoever he was, would pay for what they did to my family. My mother lost her mind because of grandfather and I was close to losing mine, if I hadn't already. Maybe someone would save me before I died trying to be free and stopping a monster.

I smashed my mirror when I saw my reflection. I saw the old me…their _doll _in that mirror. I pulled out all the clothes my mother made me get. I would be a new creature all together. I smiled as cut my self with a piece of the broken mirror as a sign of my pain and of my old self. The cut was the doll acting her part and my true self finally blooming. I would date who my grandfather wanted and be what he wanted, but it would be different then before. I would become the spider waiting for the fly. I would ruin him by playing his game. I just hoped, that the man I truly loved would save me in the end and that I wouldn't end up like Diana. After all history does seem to repeat its self.


	11. At all the things we don't like

Note: Sorry the other chapters were bad. I just wanted them over with. I don't own this show_. X's POV. _

I sat down listening to Jason Henry Jackson A.K.A The Black Dawn. He was a good racer. Not the best racer but he was good enough to be remembered. I mean he would never be a house held name but it wasn't like I was one neither. Jason was three years older then me. A fact with was hard to believe with the way he acted. He was such a jerk and he had a thing for the color black. It was the only color he had on. EVER. I was pretty sure I could out race him any day.

He also had a way of running through women like they were nothing. I felt sorry for any girl who dated him. It was a sure road to heartbreak. What kind of girl would fall for a guy like that anyway? He had such a big ego and talked about himself all the time. He was a total phony. His image was such a lie. He played himself out to be like a god or something. He wasn't that good. I could so beat him in my Dreams. Just as Black Dawn was doing his_ winning_ smile, I heard the door open. I turned to see who entered. It took awhile to recognize the girl. It was Sybelle, but she looked different. Don't get me wrong she was amazingly sexy, but she didn't look like herself. Sybelle was beautiful the way she was. I could tell this wasn't the real her or at least the her I had grown to know. I knew the real her as well as I knew myself but than again how well did I know myself?

She walked up to Jason. I looked more closely to her clothing. They were dressed similar. No…there was no way. Not Sybelle…No!

She handed him a bottle of water. "Sorry about taking so long. It was hard to find the brand you wanted." He gave her a small smirk as he wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"That's fine, Belle. As long as its cold and I have it, I don't care." He gave quick kiss on the lips. "Besides, most girls can't even find much less get a bottle. You are amazing you know that."

"Just as long as you knew it, we won't have any problems." _She's dating him_. What the hell? Why was she dating that jerk?

"I forgot… why are we dating again?" His voice was playful as he asked it.

"Because the better man had a girlfriend." She smiled a deadly grin at him but I could swear her eyes were on me. Was she sending a message to me? "I mean a girl can't wait forever for her masked racer."

"Still have a crush on that Racer X I see." He laughed as if it were some inside joke but I guess it was. She never told me about any crushes on the famed masked racer. "And what does he have that I don't have?"

"It would be faster if we listed all the things you do have in conmen which is that are both male and straight." He chuckled at that. "But then again, that last one is questionable. I mean you do go through girls awfully fast."

"Maybe I just haven't found one."

"Maybe you have and your picking the girl that everyone wants you to date. After all, you do have an image to keep. And ones image makes or breaks them." Jason turned to the class then as if we were nothing to him.

"She has a point. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my image. The way you become famous is not only to be the best but also to be marketable. Take the Daring Family while they have the best racers in their family, the Racer family is more famous. Why? Because their more wholesome." He turned to Sybelle for the word he was looking for as wholesome sounded off.

"They're more…innocent natured." She paused for drama. "My family is more known for death and lies. I can't tell you how many people are holding breathe for the day I kill someone on the track." She stared at Jason with a smile. "Even you're waiting."

"Well, it is a Daring right of passage and if you want to be a true Daring, it is bound to happen. Even Diana Daring killed a few men on the track."

Sybelle frowned. It was clear their word game was over. "You want someone to cut my heart out, too." She was pissed. She glared at him with pure hate. He had gone too far. Jason dismissed the class after finishing his speech. Sybelle never took her eyes off him. She left with the rest of the class as if he wasn't her boyfriend.

As odd as it was, I had learned something from Jason. Well, at least I thought I had. Sybelle had some kind of feel for me that was more then friendship and I waited too long. Then again she seemed to understand that I was taken, if I was the one she was talking about. I was left with two thoughts. One was what kind of relationship I had or could have had with Sybelle. The other was why Diana Daring sounded so familiar. Until I could figure out the answer to the first, I would make sure that Jason and Sybelle didn't get too close.


	12. Or understand

Note: I think I'm getting better. Don't own and don't care right. X's POV

_Sybelle peeked under the hood of her car. She was working on her engine. She said that something was wrong with its energy output or something. She didn't seem to notice that I was in the room with her. _

_Her pants showed off her beautiful curves as she leaned forward. She started to sing to herself. She was an amazing singer. Somehow, I knew that song from somewhere. She turned to get something from her tool box. She gazed at me for a moment before she smiled. _

_"Rex, what are you doing here?" She skipped towards me with a big grin on her face. "Aren't you scared about what my father will do to you? You know he hates your family or did you forget?"_

_"I didn't forget Diana. I just wanted to see if you were okay." Her eyes glowed, but she frowned as she stood up straight._

_"I'm a Daring. I'm always fine." She said it like she was stating a fact. Her voice was cold. She walked about to her car as if to dismiss me._

_"Diana…you don't have to lie to me. It's okay to be weak every now and then." I turned away from her. I didn't want her to see me. "I don't care if you break down or don't win every time. I'll still be here. I l…I care about you and that has nothing to do with your racing." I heard her whisper Rex as I walked away._

I woke up after that. It was odd. I wasn't scared or worried. The dream didn't leave me confused or anything. It was more like I was about to tell her something important. The words were on my lips, but I couldn't say them. Not yet. The timing for it had been all wrong.

Diana… Why had I called Sybelle that and why did she call me Rex? Was she talking to my uncle or me? How could she be talking to my uncle? He killed himself years before I was born. What did it mean?

Diana Daring. I shot out of bed as I remembered who she was. Diana had been a racing rival to my family. She was murdered a year before Rex died. Clearly, that was what upset Sybelle yesterday. I moved to my computer. It was easy to find a picture of Diana. She was popular to many underground racers fans.

I pulled up the photo of her. My eyes widened with surprise. Diana and Sybelle looked the same. Almost exactly the same…the only thing different about them was that Diana was had natural dark brown hair and Sybelle dyed her hair that way. They even had the same hazel eyes.

I thought about my dream. I had always been told that I looked like Rex and that was true…and Sybelle looked like her aunt. I only thing that I could think about was how odd it was for the two of to look so much like them. How that even be? But one question haunted my mind over all else. Was my dream about us or them?


	13. And it's beginning to get to me

Note: I don't own the show or anything. X's POV

I shock my head. I had another one of those dreams last night. This time it was raining and it was cold. Sybelle…Diana was crying. At least I think she was crying. She was begging me not to leave her but to stay. She threw something at me when she saw I wasn't going to listen to her. Nothing was going to change my mind.

Was Rex leaving her? No, that wasn't right. It didn't feel like I was leaving her. It was more like I was running away…from my…family.

Hai, now I remembered. It was because of that race…the race where I…Rex crashed the… Wait! Why did I remember that now or at all for that matter? That wasn't even apart of my dream. God, it was confusing as hell.

I watched Sybelle walk over to the Black Dawn. I could feel her eyes on me. She leaned over to kiss him. I felt an impulse to break his noise. My head throbbed with the image of my dream and the sight of her kissing that jerk. I drove her to that creep.

What was wrong with me? I was with Annalise and we were doing better together. She was the one that I should worrying over and jealousy over. But, then again each day I found myself questioning why I was with her. Each day I longed to see Belle smile and not Annalise. Was I really and truly in love with Sybelle? For who she was and who she had been?

It seemed harder and harder to tell myself no every morning and night when I thought about her. I sighed as I sat next to my girlfriend. It was beginning to get to me, this whole Sybelle thing, and yet I don't think I would trade it for anything. Maybe I should tell her how I felt. Then again, she didn't seem to want me. Why would she when she had a champion racer for a _boyfriend_? Though, I was too.

Maybe I was over thinking things? But, if my dreams were more then just dreams… what would that mean for us? I…Rex seemed to really hurt her…I mean Diana. I didn't want to hurt her...Sybelle I mean.

I felt Annalise snake her arms around my neck. She was talking to me but I could care less about what she was saying. I had to deal with this Daring thing, but what was there to do or deal with? Everything was a confusing mess.

I heard my phone ring. I gazed at my phone. I pulled away from my girlfriend to read the message from the unknown number.

_X, we need to talk. Not here at school. There are too many eyes. Tell me here we should meet up. I need to tell you something important. –Belle_

I looked up at where she was. She looked normal, but the look in her eyes said something. She gave me the hard Daring stare. The one _they_ gave when they meant business. It was odd to see her with it.

I replied with my answer. What ever she was going to say was going to happen was going to change my life. I could feel it.

_Sybelle, lets meet this weekend at a place I own not far from here. Its about half a days drive from here. I'll ask my bro Speed and some friends to come. That way it looks better. We'd have time to talk and no one would know. –X _

I saw a smile grace her lips. It saw a sweet smile. I didn't think she would give a loving smile. Her reply was also not what I had thought it would be.

_Didn't know you were such a Daring. We are perfect for each other, both on and off the track. Proud to be your rival. –Belle _That word bothered me, _rival._


	14. That I know more of the stars and sea

Note: I don't own and in Sybelle's POV

I had much to think over as I packed my things for the weekend with X. I could see Pam and Paul watching me. It felt like they were trying to ask me a question. It was very annoying. I mean Pam, who looked just like Supergirl with Wonder Woman's hair and eyes, was staring wholes into. Paul was watching me like I was a rat in a maze.

I hated this so much. I placed a few shirts into my bag before turning to look at them. I sighed as I pushed my hair back. "What?"

"We don't like you doing this." Pam said with a hateful gaze. "His a Racer. He could be doing this to hurt you. I don't think you should go alone."

"It's fine. It will only be an hour and then you guys will show up and we'll have fun. Don't worry about it. I just need to tell him something and that's it."

Paul moved to my side. "I worry that you won't tell him. It's fine if you don't." He didn't seem worried. "Just don't do anything that would make your grandfather happy, you know what I mean." I did and I didn't have the heart to tell him that I wanted to do it. I smiled at him as I shook my head.

"I've no idea what you mean. I just want to talk to him about races and becoming my rival. That's all." I looked down at my stuff. "And I may ask him to about his girlfriend's dad."

"Belle, you're not still on that." Pam said with disgust. "You need to let that go. Diana is dead and buried. You didn't even know her."

"Pam, she's apart of me. I need to help her find peace." I screamed.

"Are you sure you're helping her find peace or are you doing it for yourself?" She walked out after that. I turned to Paul. He enjoyed the show. I felt like slapping him.

"I think you're doing both. It's not a bad thing." He stared right into my eyes as if searching for something. "I think you should ask him about Zile." I felt confused. Pam and Paul didn't disagree very often. They helped me make up my mind about things or kept me safe. Now, I wasn't sure of myself. The new Sybelle was breaking free of having others make up her mind which I liked very much but it did have its down sides.

I felt naked by the way he looked at me. What was I doing? I knew so much about everything and what I didn't knew I had someone on speed dial that did. X had to know the truth, but that didn't mean I had the right to tell him and there was no reason to think he could really help me in my quest.

I thought about what it would do to Annalise. It would humiliate her. That was a pleasing thought, but I knew that doing this would make me more of a Daring. I sighed as I thought over what I was doing. I zipped up my body when I was sure on my actions.


	15. Than I do of what's in your head

_Note: I don't own the show this is in X's POV._

I sat watching the door. I was on edge all day or at least since, I come to my house. It was odd being like this. I recalled my first race and my first kiss. I felt that nervous rash course through me similar to those times. Maybe it was the thought of being alone with Sybelle for a few hours or what I was going to tell her that made me uneasy but either way watching the front door made it easier to deal with.

I heard the door ring. I jumped than remembered that I couldn't look to…umm… I took a deep breath before pulling the door open. She was dropping wet. Her clothes were a total mess and she still looked perfected. She smiled at me with a laugh.

"I may be the greatest racer of our time but I'm not good with weather." She seemed uneasy to be here with me. It's as if she knew something was going to happen tonight. Did she know what I was going to do?

She pushed her way inside. She didn't seem so sure of herself. It was cute. There was something different about her. Some kind of change but I couldn't put my finger on it. The air around her had a haunting touch to it. Looking at her now, I knew that the old Syebelle and the new Sybelle were still the same.

"So, where are the others?" She said as she looked around.

"Not here. They should be here soon." She turned to look at me. Her eyes had an unhappy glow.

"No, they won't. The bridge is out and the roads are to dangers to cross." She looked me straight in the eyes. "I had a problem getting here." _That's great._ I thought to myself but I didn't show it. This would make it easier for me.

"That is too bad. Um maybe you should take a shower." I grabbed her bag but she took it back as she headed to the stairs. "The rooms are upstairs to the right and the left and there are bathrooms in all of them." I stated as she moved towards the stairs.

"Thanks. I'm good. Um, see you a bit later then okay." She smiled as she walk up the steps. I smiled as she turned right at the top. My room has to the right. With any luck she would be close to mine. It was time that I acted. I hummed as I went to the kitchen. I had to get dinner ready or at least have an idea of what we'd have.

_End Note: I know its short but it had to be done with. _


	16. Barely touching in our cold bed

__

Note: I don't own anything but if I did you'd know this show would be a blast.

Sybelle's POV

I walked up the stairs with my heart racing. I was going to do something tonight that would change my life forever. I was going to trust a Racer.

I felt so unsure of myself. In the past, every Daring that trusted a Racer didn't end up well. My mother lost her mind and my aunt died because she trusted Rex. But I couldn't do what I had in mind alone. I had to do it for my plan to work but was my life worth gaining justice. Hm, it was silly to question that. The answer was yes. I had to do it.

It was scary how much I needed someone. I had always been trained to use people but in a way were anyone could full their place. I didn't have time to full X's place or look for someone that could. I didn't have much time for anything really. I had two choices before me and X was the only who could help with the better choice.

I walked into the room I was going to sleep it. It was perfect for me, kinda like the room was made just for me. The walls were a reddish brown and the sheets on the bed were a greenish tone. The windows overlooked the front of the house and gave a beautiful view of the outside world even in this storm. The room was nice enough for me though I'm sure my grandfather would say it was unworthy of me. The room gave the feeling of fall...the time of great change... a great change into a dark time. This room was my soul in a way and my soul after this week was going to be a bitter winter.

I thought about my childhood and how it always seemed cold. The time after my mothers death was the only time I ever had to find me and to find my own light. My grandfather left me alone for those months and I was happy. I didn't need to train and be better then everyone else. I didn't need to date who ever he wanted me to date although now he is asking me to do something far worse. IT was funny how he asked me to do the very thing he had once thought a crime to the family.

I wanted to just go to bed and hide under the covers but I was a Daring by blood and therefore I could not. I pushed my bag under the bed before walking to the window and making sure my car was right under it. Just in cause I needed to make a fast get away. You could never be too careful in the Daring family. I walked into the bathroom that was to the side of the room. I was glad to have my own bathroom. I wasn't in the mood to take out my things from my bag.

In the bathroom, I saw a full length mirror and was horrified by how I looked. Every each of me seemed covered in mud. I could hardly see my own skin color under it all. I must have looked ugly to X downstairs. I felt stupid for thinking about what X thought of me. He had a girlfriend and she reminded me of that everyday I saw her. Bitch. Besides, if I cared for X it would be hard to tell me what I had in mind. Anyway, I turned on the water in the shower and started to bathe myself. It felt like I had been there for hours and I enjoyed that feeling. I wanted to feel clean and beautiful and I was starting to get that feeling when the light turned off on me. "Shit." Fucking storm!

The power had gone out. I thought for a moment if I should get out of the shower. But I wasn't done yet. I still felt dirty and I was sure that I still had mud in my hair so I stayed longer. I have no idea how long I stayed in there and to tell the truth I didn't care. So, whatever to the people that bitched about using water right. You could try to sue me but you wouldn't win. No one ever won agaisnt a Daring. So, don't waste your time.

I wrapped a towel around my body. I don't wrap fully around my body. My chest was a little too big for it. Sigh, at least my room was right on the other side of the door. Speaking of the door, as I went to it I noticed that there was light coming from the other side. It was very dim... I guessed that it had to be candle light. I slowly opened the door unsure of what would be on the other side... I wished I had bothered to unpack my gun.

I pulled the door open...and there was...X in the middle of my room in his boxers. His boxers that were checkered like a flag. God, racing really was all we knew about. Hm, they looked good in them though. The color did him well and the way it fit him was...wait X was in my room and he didn't know I had opened the door yet.

"What are you doing?" X turned slowly to face me. He gave me this weird look before answering.

"I came to lit some candles for you that's all." I looked the room over. It seemed that every inch of the room had at least one candle.

"Okay then... Since your here and all, you can stay and talk to me for a bit. I wont bite you or anything." I laughed to myself. "Unless you asked me to that is. Then I'd take nice little nibbles out of your neck." I laughed again as I sat down on the bed. He gave me another weird look to which I patted the bed for me to sit next to me. He did so at a very slow pace. Like he was unsure and that was how we were for the next hour or so. Talking and laughing away.

I have no idea how it happened. I really don't and I have no idea what we were talking about before it happened. But there was a moment in which we both stopped laughing and looked at each other. I mean really looked at each...right to the soul. Our eyes were locked and I wasn't sure what would happen if nothing would happen. I remember that I still had yet to but clothes on and that he was in his boxers. I was going to say that and tell him to leave so I can get dresses when it happened. He kissed me. It wasn't a soft kiss or a kiss of hungry. Something in between and I kissed him back. I had no idea why I did it but I did. I mean I knew I liked him but he had a girlfriend and I had never crossed that line before.

That night we had sex and it was amazing. He was my first and I thought that maybe he would stay with me and leave Annalise. I dreamed that we would start dating and stuff. I thought he liked me. That morning I woke up alone and after putting on clothes. I walked downstairs and saw him holding Annalise like nothing had happened between us. I was nothing to him and if I was nothing to him then I'd make him nothing to me. I'd pick the darker path just to get away from him. I didn't need him. I could do it on my own even if it killed me. I had been wrong to be friendly with a Racer and I was paying for it now. He broke my heart and I would not let myself let him do it again. I was a Daring after all.


	17. Are you beginning to get my point?

_Note: I don't own anything. Now, to X's side of it all._

I sat there watching Sybelle sleeping. She was beautiful in so many ways and she was a lot like me. We both had to live up to someone that wasn't around. I had been searching for this... for her for my whole life. She was the thing I had dreamed about when I was younger. The peace in my life. I wondered if this was what Rex meant when he said that there was somethings that you just have to fight for or you'd have nothing left to live for. Would I follow the same path as Rex if I lost her?

I brushed the hair off her face and sigh as I thought of leaving her. It almost felt wrong to walk away from her to go get ready to see Annalise. I wasn't sure what I'd say to her yet. I wasn't sure about anything but Sybelle. After the longest shower in history and over an hour wishing I had met Sybelle before Annalise, I got dressed and went downstairs to see Annalise, Jared and Jesse. Before I could say anything though, Annalise pulled me into the kitchen like I was a dog.

She pulled me into a kiss and I couldn't pull away. I tried but her hold was too tight. I finally was able to pull away when she noticed that I wasn't kissing her back. "We have to talk Annalise." She looked mad when she took her hands off me... it was like touching me would burn her.

"This is going to be about _Sybelle Archer _isn't it?" She said the name like it was poison. I nodded my head still trying to think about how to put my words together.

"Yeah, it's kinda about her, but it's more about us." She turned away and then back around to face me with an anger look on her face.

"That lying bitch." I was taken back by the force of her words. "You can't believe her... you can't. She'd say anything she can to take you away. It's all lies. I never slept with her ex-boyfriend. I mean as if I'd sleep with that trash." I looked at her in confusion as she went on I started really listening to her. "And another thing she doesn't know if it was me. She was only able to see a red head. It could have been any red head. I'm not the only one with red hair. Dino liked redheads after all." I knew in that moment that if Sybelle had told me any of this that it would've been true.

"That wasn't what I was going to talk about," she looked at me with wide eyes," and how did you know who her ex was or what's his type? Sybelle isn't that widely talked about by Racer fans, her ex Dino isn't known at all and people don't talk about her dating life, only her racing one. You'd have to know who he is by meeting him or her friends talking about him and they don't come near you." I cut her off before she can say anything. "Sybelle wont even talk to you about homework let alone an ex-boyfriend."

She turned her head away and when she looked back at me she was crying. "I'm sorry. It was a mistake that happened months ago. I wasn't thinking straight. I was drunk. Please don't leave me for it." Months ago...not over a year ago but months ago...she did it when we were dating...I turned down lots of girls down for her, I did my best to keep trying with her even when I wanted Sybelle and she still did it. I looked at her for the first time...I really looked at her and I saw something ugly in her. I saw her lying to me again.

"I'm going." She asked if I was coming back and I said with an iron look that I wasn't coming back to her ever again. I ran up the stairs. I hated Annalise for what she did... and I was hurt that Belle didn't tell me. I had to ask her why she hid it from me. I mean I had a right to know... but than again she didn't have a right to tell me either. I walked into the room she stayed in to find her gone. I looked all over the house and I finally went to Jared and Jesse. I asked them where she was and they said she left like it didn't really matter. She had left upset awhile ago. It felt like my whole world was crashing in. I felt like I was losing myself...I wasn't sure what to do now that I was free of Annalise and Sybelle was no where in sight. Sybelle was my... I couldn't lose her now that I had found her at least. I sat in front of the house looking out at the road.

If I could have wished for anything in that moment that I sat there I'd wish she would come back. I sat there for three hours wishing she would come back and she never did. In an odd way, I felt like I had done something like this to her once. But I couldn't remember ever doing anything to her. I finally left there and went back to the bed she and I slept in. It felt so cold without her there. I felt so alone. I don't know when I fell asleep but when I did it didn't bring me peace.

_"Rex where are you going? Rex! Rex stop! Where are you going?" I turned around to look at the girl. The rain was falling hard. Both of us were stocked through our clothes. Even in the rain, I could tell she was crying. _

_"Diana what are you doing here?"_

_God, she looked so much like Sybelle. "I came for you. I heard you were going to leave home. You can't leave."_

_"Diana I can't stay here. Not after what happened." She looked so upset._

_"So you crashed a car. It's nothing. If your dad wont let you back home then come with me." She needed me. I knew that. Everything was happening so fast... I thought about my race, her father, and our families. I thought about how much easier it would be if I just left and that's all I thought about._

_It was hard walking away and even harder listening to her crying and yelling. "FINE, LEAVE THAN! I DON'T NEED YOU! HERE," she said pulling a ring off her ringer finger, "you can have this back too." I almost didn't hear her. She throw it towards me before crying harder. "I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT YOU'LL REGET THIS ONE DAY AND WHEN THAT DAY COMES I WON'T BE HERE AND IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!" _

_They were empty words because we both knew apart of her would always wait for me. She left after that. She went into her car and drove off as fast as she could and I made it seem like I was leaving too, but didn't go. I went back for the ring and I would keep as a reminder of what I was doing and what I gave up. A small tear fell down my face. I didn't have to wait ro reget my actions one day I regetted them the moment I sat in my car._

I woke up after and I felt so alone in the world. I touched my face to find that a small tear had fallen down my face. The bed felt so cold to me. I looked over to the right of me and saw that I had left a space there for someone else...for Sybelle. My name was X, not Rex but I knew my dream was more than a dream and I knew that if I didn't get Sybelle my life would always feel cold and empty for I would never be able to hold someone as close as I did when I was with her. I think that I am starting to get my uncle Rexs point about life.


	18. That all this fightin with aching joints

Note: Kind short I know and there's no X or Sybelle in this one but it's here to show an important person to the future of the story. I'm so happy to finally be able to write her in...I was waiting for this chap since like I started writting it. Anyway, I don't own and I hope you enjoy. Next chap will be with X and Sybelle and back to first person. R&R

There was a long white hallway with no one in sight. Everyone was working right now. No one was even going to the bathroom at the moment. All the doors were shut tight and not a sound was made in the passage. Everything for once was calm or so Zile thought to himself as he sat in his office.

He wore a smile of a fool so easily pleased. It was laughable. To think that he could be so clever to do the things he had done in the past… but he was a smart man. He was smart enough to get away with murder and not have a finger pointed his way at the very least. Crimes have a way of fading from sight, but some crimes do not stay long in the shadows. His crimes would come back into the light and he would pay for what he had done. Today was going to be the first day in his punishment. And it would start in this room with a laugh.

Zile rose from is chair. He had wanted to be alone for at least a little while. He would surely make Stan pay for letting whoever this was in. But just as he turned to face whoever it was, he heard the voice of a ghost.

"Hello, Zile." A chill ran through his body. No, it couldn't be. "What's wrong Zile?" From the shadows she walked forward. She was mocking him with every move she made and every word she spoke. She was cover head to toe. She looked a little like the Masked Racer X.

She had on a pair of dark pink boots that stopped a hand length from her knees. There was nothing special about the boots…they were just normal high heels from by looks. She had on a tight pair of leather pant that were a lighter shade of pink then the boots. These pants were a second skin to her. They were made just for fighting and fast movement and in such a way that they did not over heat her. She also had on a jacket of the same shade of pink as her pants. At first glance, his jacket looked more like a top due to how fitted it looked. She wore gloves of the same shade of pink as boots and a dark belt around her waist. To top off the look, she had on a mask on cover her face around the eyes. It was the dark shade of pink on her. It really brought out her eyes and the haunted, half dead glow in her eyes.

"Did you really think that having me killed would end our battle?" She laughed as she leaned over his desk and flashed him a deadly smile. "I'm the Phantom remember." She moved around the table to stand closer to him. Her whole manner had changed from playful to bitter and anger. "You will pay for what you have done."

Zile moved to grab the gun inside his desk and then a shot was fired. The Phantom stood beside the broken window. She laughed at him and the fact that he had tried to kill her. Zile dropped the gun in his hand. He was sure he had shot her. He couldn't have missed her. It wasn't possible. She laughed at him again as she turned to jump from his window.

When he saw the ground below his window, he saw that she saw safe in her car driving away. His mind was trying to understand what had just happened. He had just seen the ghost of a women that had been dead for years.


	19. Is Doing Nothing But Tire Us Out

Note: I don't own.

X P.O.V.

I sat in my car. I just sat there staring at the drivers wheel. I couldn't move my body to turn on the engine. My mind was gone. It was like it was dead. Sybelle just told my little brother that our father destroyed her family and that he was a fake. She had proof and she would use it if Speed ever crossed her again.

She laughed at the thought of my father and she looked right at me. her eyes were so cold when she said she would crush me in our next race to prove that the Daring's were the better racers. My heart stopped. With those words, she restarted the war between our families that had been going on longer before our births. And in doing so she marked me as her enemy. But it wasn't my actions that proved we were done as friends.

Sybelle P.O.V.

Speed Jr. spoke up. "You're crazy. X will beat beat you and shut your lying mouth up." Fucking Racer. Like I cared what he said. I didn't even looked his way. I just looked at X. I was waiting for him to turn his back around. I wanted him to show me I wasn't just a game... that I meant something to him. My heart broke all over again him he agreed with something his brother said. So, everything had been a lie like I thought. He used me..I grew angry at him. I wasn't just going to let him get away with using me. I'm Sybelle Archer. I couldn't spare him just because I...I...I cared for him. It wasn't the Daring way.

X P.O.V.

What was wrong with me? I promised myself I would fight for her and now I was fighting against her. How could I just stand there? The moment I saw her eyes full of hate I knew I had done the wrong thing. I moved to reach for her but just than Speed moved in front of me spoke to her like he knew her! He said such horrible things. All of it lies! An she just took it... it was painful to watch but I couldn't make myself speak.

Sybelle's POV

"You nothing but a lying whore. You don't even know him! You carry yourself like your better than me and my family but your nothing. My dad did great things and helped so many people. What did your family ever do besides hurt others? That's right nothing. It's no wonder your such a bitter, cold hearted person but don't take my family down with you. We're better than that. It's sick how people thought you and Rex should be together... he's way to good to ever be with the like of you" the young Racer boy said to me. I felt bad that he really looked up to his dad...even though he didn't know his father at all. In a way, he and I weren't too different. I loved my mother and she was a nut case that half the time called me Diana... but I knew my mother and Speed Jr. didn't know a thing about his father. His father wasn't a great man. He broke hurt my family and mom punished me for it too. I felt teats building up but I couldn't be weak. I could only feel sorry for the person in front of me.

X POV

She just looked at my brother with pity. "You don't know your father. Not like I do. If you knew what he did you wouldn't be upset with me. You'd pity me and question everything you believed in. It's for this reason that I won't tell you. But if you every talk to me like that again I will tell you the truth and break your little word apart."

She gave a quick look at Conor who looked away with shame. What was he ashamed of? Did he know what she was talking about? She walked away after that. Speed said something about her being crazy and I said in return, "You don't even know her." I left before he could say something. I wanted to be far from him and from everything.

Hours later I sat in my car alone on some road as I thought about my brother and what happened. I screamed as I slammed my right hand into the dashboard. This wasn't fair. I wasn't a shadow or a ghost. I was alive! I was alive... but ever since Speed came into my life everything was becoming more about him than me. I didn't mind the loss of fame or giving up a chance win to save him, much, but it was taking its toll on me. He didn't say thanks for some of the things I did and now he may have ruined my chance at happiness. Over what? A man that left me and hurt Sybelle. I could tell she was telling the truth about my father. I hated them, my father and Speed. I hated them both for trying to take her from me. I was so tired of being a shadow...


	20. And No One Knows Whats This Fights About

Note: I don't own and this is in X's P.O.V. and to the story...

I heard my phone ring and ring and ring. Every time I tried to ignore it, the more it seemed to go off. I was to getting no peace by ignoring it. I sighed as I answered the phone. I was so sick of hearing it ring that I didn't even check the caller I.D. How was I to know that this call would change my life? The shock of it all blew almost all my thoughts away...

Three days later, I returned to school again. Everyone thought I had been out sick for those three days...and I was fine with people thinking that. They didn't need to know the real reason I was out. I walked into my fourth class that day and saw Sybelle talking to the new teacher. She had started working here the day before I left but she knew Belle from the old school. She had taught there or something like that.

This new teacher asked that everyone call her Head Case or Case for short. She was far from normal but so were all of Sybelle's friend. I mean look at that Paul guy. He played the guitar until his fingers bleed because that was the way Johnny Rocker played all his songs and he had to be just as good or something like that and Pam enjoyed talked about how she had almost died ten times and how she plans to cheat death at least ten more times "cuz life isn't worth living if you don't try doing dangerous things." I swear her stories were to out there to be real and yet I'm sure they all happened.

And than there was the Black Dawn...Jasper...he would kiss any girl that came his way first if he won a race, single or not. He was also said to hit girls that he dated and there were times when I saw Sybelle with bruises on her body. She swears that he didn't give them to her and also swears their not dating...that it was only one or two dates. But she never said how or why her body was so beat up and why she has fresh ones every other weekend. It bothered me to see her like that, and to know how much she had taken up to drinking.

Anyway, Case was the new media/image teacher. No, it had nothing to do with movies...it was a class on how images are made in media to show a persons character or the kind of person they want to put themselves out as. It was a good class to take as Future Pro Racers. She used my dad in the last class or so I've been told. She would go on and on about how one dressed matter down to the very bottons on his/her jacket.

Case dressed like a rocker and looked good as one too. She would always go into some far off story about famous people who we knew, people she thought we should know, or about her person miss haps. They were great stories but they often left me wondering two things, one if they were true and two if they were how did she become a teacher? Sybelle had said that Case was a gym teacher at Killer Instinct. When I had asked why she didn't teach gym here, I was told that it was too much of a risk. Sybelle had said off handly that Case sometimes did training on the weekends still. I wondered what this woman taught Sybelle as she didn't seem like a gym teacher.

The class was starting and Sybelle sat in front of me which was three rows away from Case. "Okay, so today we will talk about great racers that are little known and why they never became household names." Case spoke. "Now, it is often believed that great racers are well reminded after their death or 5…10 years later by the public. This is far from true."

The rock beauty moved to show the class a picture of two women. One looked liked Sybelle which meant that she was most likely Diana Daring and the other was some woman in a pink leather outfit and a mask. Talk about a Racer X wanna be though in a way people could say the same about me. Both women were beautiful and it was hard to look away.

"Diana Daring and The Phantom, the two women in the pix, are two racers that were the best and no one really recalls them. Diana is mostly reminded for her death" The class seemed confused and to tell the truth I was too. "No one here knows how Diana died." Case brushed her hair back with a sigh. Sybelle gave her a looked that said its okay. "Diana was the 13th and last to be killed by the heart stealer, a killer that took the hearts of his victims after torturing them. The killer was never caught."

"But that doesn't mean my family won't or hasn't made her killer pay." Sybelle said as if somehow Diana's death wounded the pride of her family. I guess in a way her family would veiw being murdered that way. Case gave an approving look.

"Anyway, we will talk about the Phantom today. She was a rival of Racer X and some would say his lover. Though, I must add, there is little proof of this. It's like saying Racer X is Rex Racer or Diana Daring is the Phantom. People are always making couples up where there is nothing to show that there ever was or will be one. Man will those fangirls and boy fight to the grave for them. I once said that I thought the idea of Rex working for the CIB as crazy and nearly lost my head. Though, when I think about it, I was with a guy that had killed five people for sport. It may have had nothing to do with what I said." She nodded her head and lifted one of her hands to pause herself. "A story for another time."

Case sighed as she pushed a few buttons to show the Phantom racing and another picture of her. The Phantom reminded me of Sybelle but than again it could've just been the pissed off look both girls were giving off.

"The Phantom was a great racer. Even beating Racer X in a few races and the one race with Speed Racer. She was never lower than third place in all her races. Now, the pink car with the black bird is the Phantom's." Watching her race was amazing. There were no words for what she was doing and how great she was. I think I became her fan for life in that moment. She ended up winning but I didn't think she would get anything less.

"And even with her great skills, most of you had never heard of her until today. Why is that? Well, she hasn't in well known races. She did mostly underground ones which are far more… challenging. She didn't waste time with interviews and she wasn't around long enough for a following. She disappeared a year before Racer X did and no one gave it much thought because she left the racing world when Diana died. A Daring death is always front page news no matter what is going on." She gave a small sad smile. I wondered why I hanged on her ever word. I couldn't even focus on what was going on around me.

"Now, fans of hers and Diana have some many stories about what happened to the Phantom it gets crazy. Many fans think the two are linked so all the stories about the Phantom deal with Diana. The rumors dealing with Diana are the only reason why people still talk about the Phantom. These rumors go from Diana was the Phantom to Diana and the Phantom worked with the CIB. Phantom was just a fan of the Daring family and the shock of one of them dying." The rest of the class went on about her races and how she could have done things to keep in media. It got super boring after that. I thought about what happened three days ago. It kept replaying in my mind whenever I had a free time.


	21. The Answered Phone

Note: This again from X's POV. Sorry it's short but it has to be this way. Hope to have the next one longer. R&R

There days ago. I heard my phone ring and ring and ring. Every time I tried to ignore it, the more it seemed to go off. I was to getting no peace by ignoring the call. I sighed as I answered the phone. I was so sick of hearing it ring that I didn't even check the caller I.D. How was I to know that this call would change my life? The shock of it all blew almost all my thoughts away...

"Hello, X." Said a deep voice. This voice had a knowing tone to it. It kinda of pissed me off more.

"Who is this?" I asked and felt stupid for doing so. The person on the other end chuckled.

"I will tell you in due time if the times comes. I will tell you this. I'm here to offer you a job of sorts." A job? A stranger is calling me for a job? "But tell me first, how do you feel about your uncle Rex?" I felt even more confused by this. No one had ever asked me about Rex before. It had been understood that Rex was something you didn't ask about in this family.

"Why does that matter?" My mind was racing with thoughts and I felt like I was in a bad movie.

"Because your uncle did good work for us and I want to know if you're like him. Your racing style is very much the same and you show the same amount of heart. The two of you even seem to fall for the same type of girl." I bit my tongue so that I didn't ask what he meant. I think apart of me understood. He was talking about Sybelle and maybe Diana though I could be wrong. "Your uncle did a lot of good with us."

"And you want me to do the same? Why not _Speed_? Every one _loves _him and he always seems to save the day." I felt how bitter the words were as they came out. There was a bad taste in my mouth when they left me but my heart felt a little better at letting it go.

"And you always seem to save him when it calls for it just like your uncle. Look, as a offer of trust I'll answer any two questions you have or at least as well as I am able to." I thought about what he said for a few moments. It couldn't hurt to ask him something. It wasn't like I was agreeing to anything.

"Okay, but I'm not agreeing to anything. I want to know what happened to Sybelle and who you are or at least who you work for?" The man answered as though it was hard to get it out.

"I work for the CIB and if you agree to work with us you'll know more now that." He paused for a second. "As for Sybelle Archer, I'm not sure what it is you wish to know. There's a lot that has happened to that girl. What did you wish to know about her?" I didn't even have to think about it. It just came out.

"I want to know about what happened with her mom. There's something she isn't telling me and also when she was missing, why she started coming here and why she has all those bruises on her body." The man took a while to think this over.

"I can not tell you anything about the bruises on her body or why she came here. I can tell you the rest. In four days, you'll have a package that will hold those answers. I think it will be more beleive if you can hold onto the proof. But about her mother, what did you want to know about that?"

"I'm not sure. Just maybe the end. How her mother died? Why it hurt her so bad?" I said in thought. "That way I can understand her releationship with her mother better."

"You wont like it. I'll tell you that much. The answers you'll get won't make you happy but you'll get them in four days." The line went deid after that.


	22. The Lonely sound of your voice

Note: I don't own this show and this goes for the last chapter to which I may have forgotten to put this. I'm proud of myself for updating like this. What is it now three chapters this month? Go me for updating again. Just wish that people were reading but I shall go on til the end. X's P.O.V.

Four days past from that phone call. I checked the mail and there was nothing. I had felt stupid for thinking that some guy I didn't know would send me something like that. The rest of the day went by like all the others. I would go to the bathroom to get ready and find Sybelle had finished before me or hadn't been home last night.

I would than go to class and spend the day trying to study. Failing to do so cuz I was thinking of Sybelle or my brother would come in with some crazy story about guys after him for his car. Or something that dealt with him. I would be able to get the just of what I need to learn for the day to pass my classes.

I would than be go to lunch and there I'd sat in a place were I'd be able to see Sybelle, if she was there that is. I would watch her a little but than I'd get pissed at myself about it. Cuz she doesn't want to deal with me. She hates me. She rather die than be friendly to me. I would than go and either study more or work on my she wasn't around for lunch, I'd sat with a few friends and just hang out til I couldn't focus on anything other than how I wished Sybelle was around and than I'd leave to work out to just let everything out.

I'd finish the day with more classes and whatever adventure Speed was up to. I'd see Sybelle going into her room to change. She would look at me from the corner of her eye and say a small remark to me. It wasn't anything much but it was enough to knew that she could stand me more than my brother. It was something that made my days a little better knowing that I could one day work my way back into her good graces.

I had left for dinner with Sybelle by my side. Her car was right outside our dorm. I went to go eat and she was turning to leave for her car. I stopped walking to look at her and for some reason she looked up at me after she opened the car door. The cold air of the night hit me hard when I stared at her. She looked so lonely and tired. I wondered how I must look to her if I looked just as tired and lonely. All I wanted was to hold her in my arms and let her let go of everything she was holding no matter what it was. She didn't even have to tell me. It didn't matter to me. I thought I saw a tear fall down her face but I was too far away to know for sure. Just like that she remembered herself and gave me a pissed off look.

"Hey!" She screamed at me. "Don't be so creepy. People will think your a love sick puppy." I didn't know what to say to that. I was in away a 'love sick puppy'. I smirked at her before I made my remark.

"Hey! Don't look for tired. People may think you have a heart. Wouldn't that be a rare thing to see? A Daring with a heart that isn't black?" She looked shocked by what I said before smiling. A real smile I have to add.

"Daring's have hearts that aren't black. They just use their hearts to pull away in life instead for staying put in one place. As a racer you should know the need to pull a head of everyone else on the track and what's life but another race?" She finally entered her car and started to leave but I stepped in front of it. I was glad that she stopped before hitting me.

"Sometimes being the one on top, the winner of the race doesn't matter. Sometimes what matters most is whats off the track." I couldn't see her face as I said this. I hoped she got what I meant by those words. I hoped she understood that I was saying that my father and being the best didn't matter. I stepped to the side thinking how she prob didn't get it. I heard her speed away and I missed her so much. I didn't feel hungry at that point. So, I left for my room.

I walked into my room somewhat happy for that rare moment between Sybelle and me. This meant that things were getting better didn't it. I flipped the switch and the lights flicked on. I was confused as I looked at my room. Everything looked untouched. The door had been locked and the window was still closed. Yet, on my bed there was a package. I shut the door slowly and walked even slower towards the object.

When I reached the box resting on my bed, there was a note that said '_Here's what you asked for. You'll find that we always do our best to keep our word. And I'm sorry for what Your about to see.'_The guy had really sent it. He had really sent what I had asked for. I ripped opened the box. I wanted these answers so badly that I couldn't think of anything else at that moment.

There was three DVDs. One was marked mother and the other two didn't have anything on them but the number one and two. Those two disk were the ones I watched first. It had been so hard to watch the first one. I cried and I felt her fear.

Sybelle was being filmed. She was tied to a chair in a dirty room...possibly a basement. She was crying and there were the _**TWINS.**_The two guys that I thought were off that I last saw Sybelle with before she went missing for two months. I watched as one of them hit her to shut her up. They hit her and beat her and there was so much blood. She could hardly breath at some points. I was thankful that they never did anything sexual to her. They had wanted to wait til she was '_ready.' _I threw up a few times but I had to watch. I had to watch. I couldn't let her deal with this pain alone. I knew the lonely sound of her voice would haunt me that night and for the rest of my life. But nothing would stop me from sharing her pain. I saw how at the end of disk one she tried to break free from them and had got out of that room. After that, the disk ended.

I didn't want to watch the next disk. But I had to if I wanted to know the ending and by God I wanted to know that she would be okay even though I knew she was alive and out driving somewhere. I closed my eyes and heard her screams for help over and over, to have them stop. I had to know what else happened. That there was some light at the end of that... I felt wet tears slide down my face.

_Note: The next chap will have the next two disk and maybe longer than this one which isn't bad if you think about all the short ones I've been doing. Off hand there maybe 26 more chaps left to write and maybe I'll do another story if I feel it needs more. Anyway if that hasn't thrown you off I thak you for the support I've been given so far. It means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy this and will read on to find out the end. Reveiw pleace and thanks._


	23. Frozen In Time

Note: _Is anyone still reading this fic? I'm not sure if it's good or not and I'm thinking of stopping but I really want to finish. Anyway I don't own this show or anything dealing with it. Again this chap is linked to To Hard To Hold and what happened in that chap..._

X sat watching the screen. He had placed the next disk in but had not paused play. He was scared to know the rest of what happened...of how she ended up in the bathroom crying in the shower all those months ago. It made him disgusted with the world for what had happened to her and he felt ashamed for letting her get hurt. He knew he should have looked for her. He knew that something was wrong and yet he did nothing... he failed her...his angel. He had been the one she leaned on when she was scared and he did nothing to save her.

He paused play in anger and waited to see the rest. He had made a mistake and he needed to know all that happened because of his mistake...his failure to be there for her. The video started and he could see Sybelle in a hospital bed. Her body looked worn and when people went to touch her so pulled back. She looked so out of place and there was something in her eyes...

_Sybelle looked at the camera blankly. "Does that thing need to be now?" she asked the man holding it. He was a police officer here to take her statement. The men looked down to the side before looking back at her._

_"Your grandfather asked to have this tapped. He wants to see it..." He didn't know want else to say. She turned up her lips in anger and to keep from crying. Even now her grandfather was making sure is acted 'right'. It just made everything worse. She looked up at the officer._

_"Have you found them yet?" She asked trying to keep herself together. The officer didn't answer._

_"Let's just get your statement so you can rest." She sighed as she tried to think about what to say. _

_"It happened almost two months ago. I won a race and afterwards I went out to be with some friends and work on my car a little. I was walking back to my dorm when I felt like someone was following me. Turned out I was right and this car started chasing after me and hit me. Next thing I knew, I was in this room and they hurt me in different ways from then on." She didn't want to say what they did. It hurt to much to even think of it. "I escaped and ran from their home. I had no idea where I was and I was scared I'd be lost int the woods and they'd find me. I was so happy when I was the road." She nearly cried._

_"A car hit you when you ran out and you still got up...walked to about two miles to find help?" She nodded her head. "You passed that home? Why?"_

_She looked over at home like it was simple. " I was scared that they were there." The officer looked down at her and asked her to go on. "I felt it was too close to their home. All I could think was what if they were inside? So I walked on and sometimes ran when I thought they were close. A few cars went by and I couldn't bring myself to stop one. I walked until I hit a small store and called for help. I'm not sure how long I walked but I had to keep going..." The officer was about to ask more but she stopped him. "Can we do this tomorrow?" He nodded his head and turned off the lights. He left his camera behind. Sybelle would've said something if she hadn't been so tired._

_Just after Sybelle was fast asleep, the ceiling moved. One of the the tiles moved and slowly a man dropped down into the room. He had a knife in his hand and he ran it on the sheets making out the lines of her body. He moved to stab her and her eyes opened just before the blade hit. She grabbed his arm to keep the blade away from her flesh and tried to scream for help. Before the yell could come out the man hit her with his fist shutting her up. The men hit her a few more times. A nurse walked in to check on what the noise was about. The man stabbed her over and over with the blade in his hand. Meanwhile Sybelle slowly regained herself and grabbed the lamp on the nightstand. _

_She threw it at his head and watched as he scared in pain. She used this as her chance to leave. Just as she was almost out the door he caught her ankle and pulled her down. She could feel the blood from the nurse touch her skin. She knew if she didn't do something that would be her. She was a pen on the dead woman and took it. She stabbed her attacker in the eye hoping it would make him let her go. The camera on laying on the floor saw her feet ran out the room just as another dropped down to the ground._

_X had thought that was the end of the film but he was wrong just as he was about to take out the disk he was Sybelle in a hallway running. Her hospital dress was covered in blood and she ran into a room to hide as two men followed her. When she came out, she was dressed in real clothes, jeans and a t-shirt that looked somewhat small on her. She had even taken the time to put on shoes. If she was going to leave that place, she had to look normal. No need to be pulled over. _

_S__he looked around carefully. Trying to see where the men could be. She walked passed the waiting area of the floor she was on and looked around for anyone. She needed to find car keys so that she could leave. Against her better judgement she leaned over the desk to see if there were any keys behind it and one of the men reached up from the other side and pulled her down by her hair. She scared in pain as she clawed at him. When she saw that wasn't working she reached for a letter opener and jabbed it into his neck over and over until he let her go. She fell backwards crying. There was so much blood on her hands. She wiped her hands on her jeans a few times before looking back up at the man. She ran out of view of the camera again._

X took in some air. That part when the man grabbed Sybelle from the other side of the desk had scared him a little and it scared him more knowing that it really happened. But it was over now...that was the last of it and yet the disk played on. This was over an hour more of this horror. X was amazed at how the two men just kept coming back no matter what Sybelle threw at them. He could understand why she was crying and freaking out at about them coming back. _He_ was scared that they would come back and he was _sure_ that she killed them at the end. I mean they seemed pretty dead...

X didn't watch the last disk. The disk that would've told him about Sybelle's mom. He was freaked out from the video. He tried to sleep that night and all he could think about was what had happened. How she hid under dead bobies...how her nails made marks in the walls as one of them dragged her. He thought about her face...how it looked so scared... that face was burned into his mind frozen there. Her scream huanting him.

_Note: Was this chap good? It's hard for me to write dark chaps and to match it up to the song but I think it's okay...tell me what you think please! I'll do anything you ask of me just help me out!_


	24. I only need

_Note: It feels like it's been forever since I wrote anything for this story and look no reviews. I think about giving up all the time but no! For Sybelle I'll go on. Though I may not write more on Speed Racer stuff after I'm done with this._

I tried to sleep but I just couldn't. Not after what I saw today. God, how could see go through that and be okay? Well, she wasn't really okay was she? She has hurt and pushing me away. I could see it now. I had done something to make her distrust me and now she was scared of letting me close. She was scared I'd use her or worse. I placed a hand over my face as I thought about what to do.

I couldn't tell her I knew. She'd lie about everything and than she may try to kill me. I doubt she'd do it but still I had to be careful. God, how could I ever think the same after seeing that? It was going to be hard going back to normal if I ever could. I still had trouble breathing when I thought about her covered in blood fighting to live. I didn't even have the heart to watch the last DVD.

I needed to know she was okay after watching that and yet I already knew that she was alive and somewhat well. Knowing she was alright didn't help the need to know she was okay. So, there I was sitting on her bed waiting for her. The lights were out cuz I thought she'd be less likely to attack me if she turned on the lights instead of finding them on.

I was nervous. I was so nervous and she wouldn't answer my call. That didn't make me feel better at all. My breath hitched as I saw the door open and the person turning on the lights.

"What the fuck? I may not know you well but I don't think this is normal even for a Racer." A tall woman said. I looked at her and recalled her name faster than I would've like. It was Pam, Sybelle's best female friend. It was odd how much she looked like Wonder Woman. "If this is normal ofr Racer's than I'd be kind scared." She said.

"I wanted to see Belle. I wanted to see if she was okay and ask what I did wrong." Pam looked at me up and down. Her face full of confusion.

"You don't know what you did wrong? And you wanted to see what's wrong with her? Okay, most girls don't use girls for sex and do that." She stated before stating "Racer's are weird." I stopped her before she moved out of the door.

"What do you mean I used her for sex?" She sighed and looked at me before saying the name 'Annalise'. I didn't understand and she didn't seem to know that. I just sat there trying to think of how I had hurt Sybelle with Annalise. "Is Sybelle alright though?" I'd deal with all this bullshit later.

"I...I don't know." Pam looked away from me than. "There are times were I don't know where she is or what she's doing. She seems so focused that its scary. I think what happened with you two pushed her over the edge." Pam was really worried.

"Whats she so focused on?" I didn't want to ask how I had hurt her again. Pam frowned at me. She collected herself and masked her face. She was the strong and beautiful best friend again who hated the Racer family.

"That's something I can't tell you." She said in a stern tone but than her tone softened. "but it has to do with your uncle and why he died." She didn't say more. Ugh, Sybelle was always a headache. What did my uncle killing himself have to do with anything. Pam seemed to know that I didn't get it.

"There's a reason why Rex killer himself and Belle wants to right his mistake. That's all I'm going to say." She stayed with me for awhile telling me more about herself. She wouldn't talk about Sybelle but I kinda liked that she wouldn't. It made me feel like I could trust. I told her how much I needed Sybelle in my life and how I left Annalise. Shock flashed crossed her face at some points but by the end she smiled at me.

"I think I only need her to be happy. She means so much to me that it's weird to be like this with her." It felt like I said this before. but I couldn't recall every saying anything like this before. Pam smiled a sad smile.

"Yup, history does repeat its self." She moved to leave before looking at me one more time. "Don't let your story end like theirs did. If not for Sybelle than for yourself." She walked away before I could ask her what she meant by that. Yup, she was clearly a friend of Sybelle...


	25. The Compass you gave me

_Note: Really I'm getting nothing for this fic. It's a wonder I'm still writing this when there are other things that I could write that ppl would read but I've put so much thought and time into this that I'm going to finish it or at least try. Anyway, I don't own._

Sybelle's POV

I sat in a dark room thinking over what I was going to do. I wanted to make him pay for what he did to my family. Those close to were worry about my drive for revenge against the one who took my aunt from me. But it that person didn't just kill my aunt, he also took my life too. He took away my chance at a real life. I was never going to be normal because he took her from us. Funny how a woman I never knew shaped my life, but she was my north in anyway.

I felt a pull to her and this need to help her rest. It felt like I couldn't rest until she had her peace. Maybe that was way people always compared the two of us. Maybe it wasn't because we looked alike but because I was destined to help her or maybe I was destined to replace her. Whatever the reason it was show time.

xxx

Zile was locked in his office. He was working hard but there was a slight look of worry that graced his face. Every other night the Phantom would come. He at first thought it was someone pretending to be her but she knew things... He was confused and scared. Two things that he hated to be. The lights flickered and the room grow cold. Zile knew what was about to happen and for the first time in his life he prayed to God he was wrong. He stood up for a moment to look around his office. No one was there. A flood of relief washed over him as he went to sit back down again.

"Hello, Zile." Said a voice from behind him. He jumped back hitting his desk when he saw the Phantom sitting in his chair. "I just love how pleased you are to see me." She laughed as she slowly stood from the chair. Zile reached a hand out towards her and she moved back slightly away from his reach. "Zile, please, I'm not that kind of girl. Besides didn't you get enough of touching me when you were doing all those things to me." She said with a frown on her face and a mocking tone. She slowly got up from the chair and walked towards the window.

"What do you want?" He spoke in a angry tone after finding his voice. She smiled at him coldly. "I want you..." she said in a soft lonely tone, "to buy for what you did to me...and the rest of them." He looked into her eyes and saw the cold harshness of death. The lights flickered on and off again and than she was gone.

xxx

I stared at the book in front of me, the dairy of Dania Daring. It was the only thing that she trusted with all her secrets. I came across it by chance a few months before my mothers death. My life changed the day I finished reading this book. This book helped me through my mothers death and all that followed it. I had made it my goal to find Dania's killer.

I smiled as I thought of how smart mt aunt was. She had left clues in her dairy knowing that she very well may die soon. It broke my heart knowing that she died cuz she trusted a Racer... but he was the only way it would work. I didn't blame him, really I couldn't. Dania was so smart but spending a letter asking for his help was kinda stupid. And in the end they both died cuz of her and her stupid move.

The words in this book felt like words an older me would write. I stared at her dairy in front of me. It was my bible, My compass. I only needed this book, my compass to tell me where to go and how to go. It would help me do what Daring's do best. It would help me take revenge for her death and the death of those other women. Zile would pay for what he did. We would make sure of it.


	26. To guide me on and

_Note: Anyway, I don't own. Ant as I like at this chapter I'm behind in my plot line and reworking how this will go on. this was going to happen much later but whatever let it happen now to hurry the sotry along. _

Sybelle's POV

I fell asleep in a crapy motel room. I thought about Jason and how much he had helped me. I was glad that I had broken up with him. I was glad that he finally ended up with the girl he really loved. I thought about Dino and how much he hurt me. I thought about my father who never really knew me... I'd see him soon enough and deal with that later. I thought about my life as I drifted to sleep.

_"Rex!" I said softly. "What are you doing here?" He brushed a few bits of hair off my face to look at me. "Rex?" I looked into his eyes. It still was weird seeing him with his mask on. I wished he could show me his face again. He looked at me like he wanted to tell me something important and a part of me was scared to death as to what he was going to say._

_"Diana," he said with a sigh. "I want you to stop doing this." His words made me anger._

_"I'm not going to stop." I said in a low voice that showed my anger. I pushed him away from me. "I've every right to work for the CIB just the same as you do." I walked back into my hotel room. It was grand and beautiful but none of that mattered to me right now. He followed me in from the terraces_

_"It's dangerous Sybelle. It isn't a game. People could hurt you or worse." He yelled at me. He didn't care if people heard him or that people may find it odd that Racer X was in my room. Maybe he didn't think they would figure out it was him?_

_"I'm a Daring. There is always a chance I'll die. I enter racers so scary and life threatening that people can't bring themselves to watch." I screamed back. "**I'm not a child! I've shown you how hard I can work and how I can take care of myself!**" How dare he pull out the 'you'll get hurt card'. _

_"**I don't care if you can take care of yourself! It doesn't make it anymore easier knowing you could get hurt!**" For a moment I almost let go of my anger, he still cared for me? But then I thought over what he said and it pissed me off more._

_"**No matter what danger I'm in it won't hurt as much as what you've done to me." **He knew what I meant. I looked him over. That custom he wear was a reminded of what he did..._

_**"**Why are you punishing me?" He whispered to me. He thought I was doing this to get back at him. That thought shocked me greatly._

_"I'm not... I'm just trying to be closer to you..." I said in such a weak voice. "Is being near a punishment to you?" _

_"Being close to me means you'll get hurt..." He was thinking about his friends who died not to long ago. I stepped closer to him and sat down on the bed he was standing by. "I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt over my actions. If anything were to happen to you..." He looked down at me on the bed. "I think I'd die from it." _

_"Rex... I can take care of myself..." He didn't seem happy with this answer so I reached up to cup his face and pulled him closer to me. I moved a hand to take off his mask. He stopped me for a moment before letting me do as I wished. God, X looked so handsome... I mean Rex. "If I can't than, I'll ask for your help... I know that if I can't save myself, you'll save me. I trust you." I kissed him for what I was sure would be the last time. I loved this man before me and I knew he loved me too. _

I woke up just as my lips touched his. Every since I could remember I had dreamed of Diana and her life. I had dreamed of my past life. It may seem odd thinking that Diana Daring was my past life but I truly think she was. There was just too much I just knew about her and the dreams that I had.. I had started writing them down when I was eight and after reading her dairy almost a year ago, the two books matched almost perfectly. I find my love for Rex a little sad.

I still loved him even in this life and I had no idea who he was. The only other person who I loved the same way I loved Rex was X. It was silly really. I closed my eyes. As much as I remembered of my past as Diana, I could only remember things that had happened to her when she was my age. I had no idea what happened to her around he death other than what her dairy said, but by that time she, or I if you will, was starting to cut down on what she put into her dairy. I understood why and I was regetful for it. Only a few things I knew happened that after she was 18. Like her getting pregnant and losing the child and how that happened... In the dairy, she had said 'dad helped me deal with my baby's death'. In real life, it was my dad killed mmy baby for his image.

My mother knew, I think, that I was Diana. She called me Diana all the time... she killed herself and while doing so she called me Diana and blamed my past life and this life for why she was killing herself. It broke my heart that she killed herself over me. But as much as I am Diana... I'm more Sybelle. Diana is just a shade of me that everyone can see. The really me is Sybelle...it had always been Sybelle even in my past life.

Today was the first day that I knew I had been Diana though. I guess apart of me always knew, just like a part of everyone else knows I'm her. I only realized it today because Diana's old friend Seer, who could see the future told me so. I had known the woman all my life. Every time she told me of the future it always came to past and she told me today that I was Diana and that Rex had started dreaming of me. It took her hours to make me see the truth and a viode of Diana telling me what Seer was of how she would be in her next life. She said she hoped I stayed blond but that Seer said I'd dye my hair brown in lashing out at my mother. I never told anyone that was why I had done it. Everyone thought I did it because it reminded me of her death. That had been all wrong.

I turned my head to gaze at Diana's dariy. It was guiding me in this life to what I had to do to have that part of me finally rest. I would let Diana guide me on and after this was done I'd live my life for me and not for someone else for once. I threw the covers off of me with that thought and hurried into the bathroom.


	27. it's beginning to get to me

Note: I don't own this show.

Sybelle's POV

I thought I had gone crazy as I went over last night in my head. I wondered if the drugs and other shit were starting to ruin my mind. I had thought I was my aunt, apart of me still thinks I could be. Maybe I am like my mother after all. I walked down the halls to my class with X and Speed. Those boys would drive me crazy or worse. I laughed as that line played in my head. Wasn't I already mad? I felt a hand on my arm as I moved into the class room.

X was pulling me into a seat three rows from the front and sat next to me. I stared at him not dare showing the shock I felt inside. "What game our you playing at?" I whispered to him.

"No, game. I just want to make sure you're okay." He paused for a moment. His face as hard as stone. "I saw the pill bottles in your room." Shit! If he told anyone... I wouldn't be able to race anymore. "I can understand why you need them. I just need to know if over all your okay. If you even think you may not be, tell me now."

"It's none of your-"

"Shut up." He said softly cutting me off. "Cuz it is. I left you in bed to break up with Annalise. I wasn't using you." His eyes seemed honest enough but I was unsure. "I know you can take care of yourself, but it doesn't make it anymore easier knowing you could get hurt." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"It feels like you've said something along those lines before to me." I was joking to myself about my dreams.

"I have." I froze when he said that. "In a different life. Have you been having odd dreams too Diana?"

"What did you just call me?" I asked in disbelief. I had to be going crazy. I had to have been hearing things. There was no way he could have said that. Just than I heard a slight noise, a buzzing sound. I've heard that sound before. My eyes went wide as I placed the noise. It was from my old school. I heard that sound just before...

"What's wrong?" X asked as he looked me over. I smiled darkly.

"Get down." I said so only he could hear as I reached for my gun. "Don't ask questions." I pulled it out from the strap between my legs hiding under my skirt. I made sure the safety was off. He looked at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I had, but right now my only thoughts were about what was happening right now. "Get down." I hissed and stood from my chair. My gun pointed at the window before me. From the coner of my eye I could see Pam and Paul doing the samething as me. Pual was seated at the other end of the class room away from Pam which was odd but I pushed it out of my thoughts. I had to only think on the up coming attack.

"NOW!" I yelled just as the windows shattered. I shot at the men coming in through the window as did Paul and Pam. Five men lay died, two bearly moving and three fighting either Pam or me. It didn't take us long to put them down without firing a shot.

Pam took hold of one of the two still awake men as Paul brought ear phones for us. I pulled some out of my pocket. "I've kept a pair in case." Pam took one from Paul and tested it out as I put mine in.

"Hello," she said as Paul and I checked the men for weapons. We took what we thought we could carry. "We are under attack like before." She had clearly got someone. She and I shared a smile. Our old school had taught us well. "Get we ever you can and warn them. Anyone from our old school tell them get ready to buy these asswholes back. Everyone else get them out."

"It should go without saying to put as many dogs down as you can." Paul said into the head set. He then turned to me. "Guess you were right about them attacking here too."

"I wish I wasn't" I said looking over the dead men. "Should we kill the others? I know the rules in our old school were to always kill your attackers but this isn't our old school."

"How is that even a question? You can't kill them!" I heard Speed yell. We all turned to look at him. To us, asking if we should kill them was something odd to do. We were trained to kill if something like this happened in our lives. Letting them live was something that could lead to our death... I should know what waiting to kill does... While in thought I heard a gun fire. I looked over to see X holding a gun in his hand pointed to a now dead man.

"He has reaching for his gun when Speed was speaking." He said and Pam just smiled ear to ear. Paul was happily surpised.

"Here Pam." Paul said as he pulling out some cash from his walet. "If I die, I want to die without owning you. You were right about him after all."

"I'll take it later. You just go check on Case. She isn't answering." Paul nodded his head and moved out the door headed toward the left.

"I'm going right. Stay in touch." Pam said to me as she ran out the door gun in hand.

"Here." I said giving X a head set. "You'll need this to stay in touch with the others. Get out safe okay. I wouldn't want my rival being killed off by someone other than me." I winked at him. "Conor be careful. Speed stay out of my way and if you see Annalise Zazic, don't let her go." I left the class after saying that with a smile on my face. It was pay back time.


	28. that I know more of the stars & sea than

Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had so much to do and I was working on other stories. I'll try to update more often but I'm not even sure how many people want to even read this story. I'm also reread what I've written to make sure that everything is flowing well and to edit were needed.

X's POV

The shot range out all around me. I had followed after Sybelle when she left the room and ran right into a shot out between students and the men attacking our school. I had no idea why or what Sybelle had been talking about. I just had to make sure she was okay either way. I shot a man, than another and another. I wondered how my brother was doing. I knew that Sybelle could take care of herself... Speed not so much. Maybe I should've stayed behind to help him. I fired my gun a few more times before rushing forward to take guns and whatever else I may need from one of the dead men. I knew I should care more about killing people but I wasn't the same person that I was before.

Sybelle's POV

We had to find it. Everyone I knew was either locked in gunfire, moving people out of the building or helping me find it. If we don't find it in time, that blood would be on my hands. I should never have let this happen. I had let myself and everyone else relax when everything inside of me said not to. Did my need for revenge bring this pain? Am I to blame?

xxx

Case gunned down two men n the hallway. She really wished she could have a drink right than and there. She sighed as she thought about how good it would be to drink just once more before she... Was that a flash of pink she saw? The same kind of pink as the Phantom? OMG! Case was never more happy to be drug free in her life until she turned the conor and saw RACER X! She had died and gone to fan girl heaven.

"Oh my god!" she said as she looked them over from her hiding place. They looked just as shocked as she was to see them both alive.

xxx

"Racer X?" The Phantom asked in pure shock. She was the ghost not him. How could he be here in front of here? Had someone taken on his namesake?

"Phantom." he said with a nod and a small cocky smile.

"What's with the new look?" He looked down at his now black suit with a small white x on the chest. "Thought I needed a new look to go with the new me."

"I kind of liked the old look."

"Well, while you look great like that I think you should change your look too. A new you needs a new look."

"Who says its a new me?" Her eyes were hard and cold. "The old me won't rest until I taste revenge for what was done to me."

"Fair enough." He seemed upset by her answer but than again if she was in his shoes she'd be upset too. "Now, any idea on how to win this battle."

"Yes, a few. But one I think that well work best. Zile has a daughter and I'm sure he's behind this attack. I plan on using her to end it."

"Doesn't seem fair to use her." There's a deep frown on his face and look of worry in his eyes. He doesn't like it when she talks like this. It doesn't feel right to him.

"I won't hurt her and she's safer with us than alone. At least with us, there's less of a chance she could die."

xxx

Case ran for cover him she heard men coming towards were she was. A fire was shot and Racer X pushed Phantom out of the way. He got a flesh wound from doing so. The two ran off to stop away from where Case was smiling. Case stayed in her hiding place for over a hour. She waited until the shots died down and finally stopped. When she pulled herself out and walked down the halls of the class room she noticed the rows and rows of men wounded, only a few had been killed. That was a good sign that Sybelle was okay.

She pushed open the door leading outside and saw the mass group of students wondring what had just happened and a small group with proud smiles of victroy. She didn't see X or Sybelle anyway. Had they been hurt?


	29. I do of Whats in ur head Barely touchin

Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had so much to do and I was working on other stories. I'll try to update more often but I'm not even sure how many people want to even read this story. I'm also reread what I've written to make sure that everything is flowing well and to edit were needed.

X's POV

I had never thought much of the color pink until now. It seemed to look amazing now as I watched the Phantom work. She was really something else. There really was no girl like her in the world. I guess I could understand why Case loved her so much and tried to bring her up as much as she could. I thought about Case and wondered what happened to her. I had thought she would be on the fornt lines than again she had been trying to change her image for the better. She seemed want to be a normal person. That's a laugh. She'd never pass as normal.

The Phantom really was beautiful. I wished I could be this close with Sybelle. It would be great to be able to fight and move as one like this. Its too bad that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Sybelle's POV

Okay, even though I was searching for Ann-bitch but I had to take a moment to stare at Racer X. I had been in love with the masked racer for years and here he was. Well, the man who took up the mask anyway. It was a dream come true. The only problem was that I still hadn't found Case or the whore who needs not be named. Ha, I liked that one. I couldn't wait to get even with her father. I knew I had said I wouldn't hurt her but it would be a fitting pay back to both of them.

xxx

The Phantom walked slowly up to the red head girl she was looking for and punched her in the face.

"Why did you do that?"

"She wouldn't have come welling. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes, I do!" The Phantom pushed the girl into the mans arms.

"Fine! You deal with her while I go and make sure that the Archer girl is okay."

xxx

"Zile." I said as when he answered my call. "If you don't still want to be a dad tomorrow end this now. If I die today, I will make sure she does too."

X's POV

Great, I was stuck with my exgirlfriend. I had no idea what I should do. I didn't know who has behind the attack so it wasn't like I could really do anything that I hadn't already done. Plus, Phantom seemed to have everything planned out. I shouldn't have done anything at all in hindsight. I was in the way.

"X!" The Phantom screamed as she ran to me. "They're pulling out. But we need to take _her_ to the roof."

"Why?" I asked as I threw the girl over my shoulder. She was heavier than I recalled.

"Her father wants her back." The Phantom stated as she took out a needle and injected something into my ex.

"What was that?"

"It's to make sure we'll be okay. Don't worry it won't kill her." We started moving towards the stairs and going up. "It's just to make sure he keeps his word. Don't think to much on it." She flashed me a smile.

xxx

Case ran up to hug me as I walked out of the school. She smiled at me and than pushed me aside to hug Sybelle as she came into view. "Oh my God! Sybelle!" She screamed as she let the girl go. "I saw the Phantom and Racer X. Together! And you should have seen them! They were all I love you and miss you and I can't believe you are alive. I want to kiss you but I can't becuase this isn't the time or place for it."

"What?" Both me and Sybelle screamed at the same time. She seemed just as shocked as I was.

"I know what you're thinking but no I'm not drunk or on drugs. It's the truth. They were here. My hero was here." Case said before screaming like a fan girl. Sybelle looked at her like she was crazy and I studied Sybelle to see if she was alright. I noticed the shoulder wound on her arm. So, I maybe I had been right about the Phantom...


	30. Ep

Note: I plan to end this story right here and will, hopeful, write another story in this timeline set five years in the future. Hope you aren't too upset though I'm not sure anyone is reading this or cares. If I feel people want to read more on Sybelle and X I will write more... or if I feel like I want to write more. R&R and I own nothing.

X's POV

I sat down staring at the wall hard. I can't believe my uncle kicked Sybelle out of school. She hadn't done anything wrong. Belle didn't seem to mind she just laughed and laughed along with Paul and Pam. It was a joke to them. I didn't even get to say goodbye to them. Their things were already moved out by the time everyone was let back onto the campus. I knew this wasn't the last time I'd see Sybelle but it didn't mean I wasn't hurt that she didn't say goodbye to me. All she left was a note saying she'll see me around with a kiss at the end.

xxx

Zile sat down at his desk. He smiled to himself. He had removed the Archer girl and now maybe that Phantom girl would leave him alone. He was sure they were one and the same. He turned his chair around to face the window and as he did a gun came into view. Zile didn't have time to say anything and the person holding the gun fired one shot into his head. Zile was no more. The person holding the gun smiled.

xxx

I heard that Zile was murdered last time. Some people thought a ghost was behind it, a ghost of someone who he had killed, others thought it was his daughter or Sybelle and others thought it was some secret group. But I knew... I knew who did it and I smiled at that thought as I walked down the halls of my school and towards my future that had never been more clear. I would take up my uncle's work and follow Sybelle. Diana followed Rex and died from it. I would follow Sybelle and make sure the two of us lived to see a happy ending. This was the start of our story and the end of theirs. Zile's death was a sign of that.


End file.
